


Ask-Octavius-and-Jedediah Stories

by thehobbitfanatic



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), natm
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tumblr: ask-octavius-and-jedediah, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 32,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbitfanatic/pseuds/thehobbitfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A AO3 collection of all of the prompts I have written on my ask blog ask-octavius-and-jedediah on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk Home

Prompt (if you accept them): octavius and jedediah drunkenly walk back to their dioramas, trying desperately to keep eachother from falling over. maybe they fall over. maybe one of them lands ontop of the other.

~~~

Jedediah groans. He should’ve known better than to drink that much. Both and he Octavius should have known. He glances over to Octavius, who is leaning up against the computer keyboard. “Hey boy,” Jedediah calls out slowly. Octavius looks up at Jedediah. “We should head back to our dioramas.”

Octavius repeatedly nods. “Yes, yes…good idea.” Octavius slowly walks over to Jedediah, trying carefully not to trip over anything. When he reaches Jedediah, he places a hand on his shoulder. “It seems to me that we may have to help each other back to the dioramas.”

Jedediah places an arm around Octavius’s shoulder. “That’s a heck of a suggestion. I think so too.”

The tiny miniatures arms wrapped around each other for support, begin the trek back to their dioramas. Other displays avoid them as they also head back to their rooms and stands. Octavius sighs aloud. “Let us remember to not do this transiently.”

Jedediah’s grip for support around Octavius tightens as he keeps himself from falling. “Agreed, partner.”

They continue on towards the diorama rooms slowly so to minimize the amount of falling that could occur. They seem to be making good progress until Octavius trips over a small bump on the floor. He tries to grab onto Jedediah tighter to prevent him from falling, but instead pulls him down as well. Accidentally, Jedediah lands on top of him.

Octavius and Jedediah, both now red in the face, stare at each other, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Jedediah profusely apologizes and stumbles to get off of Octavius. Once he is up on his feet, he helps Octavius up.

Octavius speaks. “Thank you, dear. I take the fault for that, I—”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Jedediah responds, slinging an arm around Octavius once again. “No harm done, kemosabe.” He then freezes, as his mind replays what Octavius had said. “Wait, what? What d’ya call me?”

Octavius’s face turns bright red as he realizes what he had said. That was not meant to be said aloud. Thankfully for Octavius, Larry passes them by.

“Oh hey, guys. Um, what are you trying to do?” Larry asks while bending down to look at them closer.

The miniatures are currently leaning against each other, each having one arm around the other person. They look up at Larry. “Tryin’ to get to our dioramas, Gigantor.”

Larry raises an eyebrow. He offers a hand out to them. “Need a lift?”

“How kind. Thank you, my liege.” Octavius politely says.

They slowly and carefully climb onto Larry’s hand. He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t mention anything about how drunk they are. Octavius and Jedediah continue to cling to each there as Larry brings them to the diorama room. When they reach the room, they finally let go of each other with a smile.


	2. In Thirty Seconds

prompt: jed and Octavius get dared to kiss on the lips for 30 secs then teddy, Larry, and ahk see. they all have an awkward conversation. that would be funny and intresting to read

~~~

Jedediah grits his teeth together. Him, yellow-bellied? Jedediah, the coward? No way. Never. Turning towards Octavius, he takes in a deep breath to try to calm himself. They had just been dared to kiss on the lips for a long thirty seconds. Sure, thirty seconds doesn’t seem long, but it can be in an awkward situation. And because he was dared, this is a situation that Jedediah cannot back down from.

Octavius unknowingly fidgets with the edge of his skirt. He knows that Jedediah will not back down from the dare, and that is the part that makes this unpleasant. It is merely for a dare. How does he know if it will mean anything to Jedediah? Octavius shakes his head slightly to himself.

But before Octavius can say or do anything else, Jedediah grabs onto a part of his chest armor and pulls him into a kiss. For the dare, of course. As the two miniatures lock lips, they both try to internally calm themselves down. Jedediah, because part of him is embarrassed and another part of him actually likes what is going on, which is causing him to be confused. Octavius, because even though he knows it is just a dare, he has hoped for a moment like this for a long time…

Off in the distance behind a corner in the main hall of the museum, Larry stares in disbelief at the scene that he is watching. He had invited Teddy and Ahkmenrah to join him on a prank that he was going to pull on the two miniatures, but he had not expected to see them kissing, holding each other so closely. They have definitely come a long way since they were enemies.

“Lawrence! What are you tracking?” Teddy softly calls out from behind him. Larry had been the only one to peek out from behind the corner.

"Uh well,” Larry starts embarrassingly. “Oct and Jed, they’re ah, kinda…”

“Stop babbling boy, and state what you see!” Teddy exclaims, and steps away from the corner so that he can see what is going on. His eyes widen, for out of the many things he expected, this was not one of them. “Oh my…”

"What is it?" Ahkmenrah asks. “What is happening?” He peeks out from behind the corner next to Larry.

All three of the men stare at the miniatures kissing, which is something that they did not expect to happen so quickly. They all know of how Octavius feels about Jedediah, but seeing Jedediah kiss back is what surprises them the most. They awkwardly watch and completely forget about the prank that they had planned.

Octavius, having lost track of how many seconds has gone by, lets out a small sound of dissatisfaction when Jedediah lets go of him and pulls away.

"There,” Jedediah says while pulling his hat down casually over his reddening cheeks. “That was thirty seconds.”

“Yes…it was. We have completed the dare, then.” Octavius replies, almost sadly that it had to end.

"I reckon it proves that I ain’t cowardly!”

Just as Jedediah finishes speaking, three figures approach the miniatures slowly.

“Uh hey guys, you having fun?”

Jedediah and Octavius both jump at the sudden sound of another voice and turn around to face Larry, who is accompanied by Ahkmenrah and Teddy. Jedediah scoffs at himself for being frightened so easily.

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout, Gigantor?” asks Jedediah.

“Oh you know, the little session you guys were having…” Larry teases.

Octavius is confused at first at what Larry is referring to. Had he seen them kiss? Or was he referring to something else? “Session…?”

Jedediah’s face burns with embarrassment. He knows that Larry had seen them, and obviously gotten the wrong idea. He opens his mouth to tell Larry he has it all wrong, but Ahkmenrah speaks before he can.

“I congratulate you two! I wish you both the best on your endeavor together!” Ahkmenrah states happily.

At that, Octavius understands what Larry had spoken about. Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Larry all must think that he and Jedediah had kissed because they both wanted to, not that they had kissed because it was a dare! “My liege, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, that is—”

"It was jus’ a dare! A dare to kiss, and so we had to do the dare!” Jedediah exclaims.

Silence falls over the group of exhibits and Larry. They had forgotten that the miniatures sometimes get dares and other crazy things as questions. Larry, realizing his mistake, tries to quickly apologize and smother the awkward moment that was created and dragging on.

“Ah guys,  I didn’t…I mean, I didn’t realize—”

“Oh. Sorry, lads! We’ll be off then!” Teddy says sheepishly, and then begins to drag away Larry and Ahkmenrah before they can further bother or do anything to embarrass themselves.

Octavius and Jedediah look at each other. Maybe next time they should make sure that no one is watching when they compete a dare.


	3. Double Date Pt. 1

dear blog lady/dude i have a prompt. Oct and jed are on a double date with oct new guy and jeds new gal and while oct is happy jed is getting jealous and trying to make oct feel the same way

~~~

Octavius smiles brightly at the man sitting across from him. He was happy to be on this date, and thankful that Jedediah had accepted his invitation to make it a double date. Jedediah had brought a girl along as his date.

Jedediah looks over at Octavius. When he accepted the invitation for a double date, this isn’t exactly what he expected for some reason. Well, sure he wanted Octavius to be happy, but…what is this weird feelings brewing inside?

“What would you like to have to drink?” Ahkmenrah asks, looking at the miniatures who are seated at a small table. Octavius had asked him to be their waiter, and after he explained how it was for a date, Ahkmenrah happily obliged.

Octavius gestures towards his date to decide what he wants first. “Just water, please.” Octavius’s date says politely.

“I shall have water as well.” Octavius says.

“And for you and your date, Jedediah?”

“I’ll have water too,” Jedediah says after a quick glance at Octavius.

“May I have a glass of lemonade?” Jedediah’s date sweetly asks.

Ahkmenrah smiles. “Yes, of course. I will return soon with your drinks.” He says. With a bow of his head, he leaves to retrieve their drinks.

“So,” Jedediah’s date begins to say. “How have y’all enjoyed this so far?”

Octavius flashes his own date a smile. “I have had fun.”

“It’s been marvelous!” Jedediah exclaims, which even surprises himself. He hadn’t expected himself to make an outburst like that…why had he done that in the first place? Jedediah smiles at his date instead of pondering on the issue. He’s on a date, he shouldn’t be worrying about anything right now. She smiles back at him.

As the date continues, Jedediah can tell how happy Octavius is just by looking at him. He is glad that Octavius is happy—of course he is—but part of him is sad. Or is that the wrong word for it? Jedediah listens distractedly to the conversation at the table while he tries to figure it out. Then the word comes to him. Jealousy. Jedediah…jealous? Of Octavius being happy with another man on a date? That is what it seems to be.

So when Ahkmenrah returns with their drinks, he makes a show of being happy with his own date and tries to focus on just her. It seems to be working as both a distraction, and it seems to Jedediah that his actions are making Octavius jealous, but when Octavius reaches over and takes his dates hands in his own, his focus is quickly broken. In retaliation to that show of affection, Jedediah decides to do his own show of affection. He leans over the table and kisses his date.

Octavius was surprised when Jedediah kissed his date. Well…yes, it is a date, but he did not expect Jedediah to be so forward. Jedediah is usually not that forward with his feelings. And Octavius thought that Jedediah was happy, and that is why he decided to kiss her, so when his eyes went straight to Octavius once he pulled away, he became confused. Why did Jedediah look right at him? Was something wrong?

Jedediah, on the other hand, inwardly groans at himself when Octavius does nothing after he kissed his date. He merely just looked back at Jedediah with his eyebrows furrowed together. Jedediah sighs, and decides to accept that he is trying to make Octavius jealous. But now that he has accepted that…there has got to be an easier way to get Octavius jealous.


	4. A Roman Storm

Prompt: after that last dare Oct storms off because he's disappointed because Jed doesn't feel the same way. Jed then proceeds to find him so they can talk about why Oct is so angry. (Maybe even more? Idk who knows...?)

~~~

Disappointment and a hint of anger swims around in Octavius. He and Jedediah had just answered a question, and this was beginning to be too much. To have such strong feelings and to have to wait patiently to know if they will be returned or not…it becomes frustrating after time. Octavius released a small sigh, and turns toward Jedediah, who seems to be completely calm and oblivious. He has to leave. “I shall see you later, Jedediah.”

Jedediah scrunches his face up in confusion. Had he done something wrong? “Where you goin’, Oct?”

Frustrated, Octavius just blurts out “Somewhere!” before quickly walking away from the desk and towards another part of the museum. Jedediah watches him as he leaves, surprised by Octavius’s outburst. They were just answering questions, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. What had upset Octavius so much that he had to leave? Was it something he said?

Being Octavius’s best friend, Jedediah naturally would want to help him with any problems. So after a moment of standing frozen from bewilderment and taking in Octavius’s outburst, it isn’t much of a surprise when Jedediah quickly decides to follow Octavius and figure out what is wrong and fix it, if he can. Leaving the desk, Jedediah looks around the museum for a place where Octavius would have gone. Not their diorama room, because Octavius would know that is the first place he would look…and not to talk to someone that they know, because Octavius would assume he would go to them and ask if they had seen Octavius.

Jedediah wanders around for a while, until he thinks of a place that Octavius might be hiding. It’s a long shot, but he just may be there. Jedediah slowly makes his way towards Ahkmenrah’s tomb room. When he arrives at the entrance, he notices both Anubis leaning down and looking at the floor. If Jedediah’s guess is correct, they are leaning down and looking at Octavius, who had most likely ran angrily into the room.

When Jedediah walks closer, he is relieved to see that he is correct. “Partner!” He calls out to Octavius, who looks up at Jedediah, surprised.

“J-Jedediah? What are you doing here?”

Jedediah nods at the Anubis, who now straighten themselves up. Jedediah stops in front of Octavius, who stares back at him. “Why’d you run off?” Jedediah questions earnestly.

Octavius scoffs and looks away. “As if you do not know.”

“But Oct…! C’mon! Did I do somethin’?” Jedediah pleads.

Octavius  frustratedly fixes the position of his helmet, crosses his arms, and begins to pace back and forth in a small line. After a few moments of brave contemplation, he stops and looks at Jedediah. “You know I like you.”

“Well, yeah? Just like I like you, boy.” Jedediah replies, tilting his head to the side.

Octavius groans. “No. It is quite obvious,” he says bitterly, “that you do not like me in the way which I like you.”

“What d’ya…" Jedediah starts to say, but then he stops himself. The interpretation of what he said is obvious. Octavius just said that he likes him more than a friend. He said…

Octavius is taken aback when Jedediah leans forward and engulfs him in a hug. Tentatively, he hugs him back. “Jedediah…” Octavius says slowly.

Jedediah smiles, and lets Octavius go. “Boy, that’s a relief.”

Octavius, once again, is genuinely surprised. “A relief…?”

"Yeah," Jedediah says gently. “Cause I’ve been thinkin’…and I uh, I’m leaning towards wantin’ to move on in our relationship.”

All of the previous anger that Octavius had once felt is replaced with happiness, but it is guarded with suspicion. “Truly? But then…why have you acted uninterested and practically stated that you do not feel that way?”

Jedediah embarrassingly rubs his neck. “Well, y’know, I’m still kinda iffy ‘bout all o’ this. I wasn’t quite sure what to do.”

"Then do not worry, Jed,” Octavius quickly says. “We can take as long as you need.”


	5. A Cowboy's Thoughts

Prompt! After they've answered the questions together Octavius falls asleep on the couch. Jedediah walks over to him and drapes a blanket over him and removes Octy's helmet. Your task is to describe Jed's feelings. Good luck!

~~~

“Hey, Oct—!” Jedediah begins to say, but cuts himself off at the scene in front of him. Octavius is laid out on their couch, sound asleep. His short hair sticks out from under his helmet, and his skirt is splayed out. Jedediah shakes his head, and smiles. They had just finished a long night of answering questions, and it was no wonder that Octavius was tired. Jedediah even felt tired himself.

But seeing Octavius sleeping was always calming to watch. It’s peaceful and quiet, and Jedediah secretly admits to himself that he enjoys it. After all, this isn’t the first time that Octavius has fallen asleep before Jedediah, and so he has watched Octavius sleep before. Jedediah scoffs at himself. In the non creepy way, of course. It’s merely a best friend looking after a best friend. Or…is it merely just that?

Jedediah absentmindedly walks over to Octavius and the couch as he thinks. Does he really enjoy watching Octavius sleep because it’s nice and calm and tranquil, or is there another reason that he has yet to understand? Jedediah groans. Why must emotions be so hard to decipher? Just as the groan leaves his mouth, he slaps his hand over it. Right. Octavius is asleep.

Slowly and carefully, Jedediah undoes Octavius’s helmet and takes it off. He then kneels down and quietly places it on the floor. Standing back up, he smiles down at the sleeping Octavius. Jedediah takes the moment to appreciate how placid and unserious he looks. A great difference from when he is working and ordering his men around. Jedediah adjusts his hat. Just another reason why he likes Octavius so much: his ability to take control and serenely tell his men what the right things to do are.

But now, as Octavius sleeps, Jedediah thinks he almost looks innocent. He surely has seen many things as a Roman general, and Jedediah greatly appreciates how easily he can sympathize with people. Not saying that Jedediah himself isn’t sympathetic, but…! Jedediah shakes his head at himself. Where is he even trying to go with this train of thought? Trying to understand what he is feeling, that’s what he’s doing.

Jedediah glances down at Octavius once more before walking towards the back of the couch so he can get a blanket for Octavius. He knows one thing: Octavius is quite cute while he is sleeping, and even cuter without his helmet. But is he cute because Jedediah merely doesn’t see him like this often, or because he is actually attracted to him? Jedediah scoffs at himself. Maybe he’s just overthinking everything now.

Gently, Jedediah drapes the blanket over Octavius. Maybe…maybe what he is feeling is more than just friendship. Or maybe he’s just feeling very appreciative of having Octavius as a friend? Jedediah sighs softly. These are the things that distract him and make him confused, what makes him wonder if his feelings are something different than what they really are. What is he  _actually_ feeling, anyways?

Jedediah looks down at Octavius once more, and tucks the blanket closer to him. In a small rush of bravery, he leans down and gently brushes Octavius’s hair off of his forehead. Jedediah then delicately presses his lips against his forehead. He backs away quietly, and smiles. He may not understand completely what he feels yet, but he likes it.


	6. Double Date Pt. 2

Prompt: Continue with that other prompt about Jed being jealous on his double date with Oct and his new man.

Now I need more from that double date prompt. *gets on knees* pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeee Madame Blog Lady??

~~

“Thanks Ahk,” Jedediah says kindly as Ahkmenrah leaves to bring them their food. The double date with Jedediah and his new girl, and Octavius and his new man has been going well…except for the fact that Jedediah has found himself jealous. He hadn’t expected to be jealous at all, because what reason did he have to be jealous?

Jedediah sighs, and offers his date a smile. For all he knows, Jedediah just doesn’t like the man that Octavius is on the date with. But…to want to make Octavius jealous back…it has to be more than just disliking who he’s on the date with.

"So how long have you two known each other for?” Octavius’s date questions, referring to Octavius and Jedediah, after giving Octavius a sweet smile.

“Quite a while,” Octavius replies. “We used to not like each other.”

“But we’re real close friends now!” Jedediah says quickly.

"Yes, of course.” says Octavius.

Jedediah’s date grasps his hands. He resists the urge to glance at Octavius, and instead holds her hands in his own. His date opens her mouth and speaks. “Thanks so much for invitin’ us. It was quite the kind gesture.”

"Oh, it was no problem at all.” Octavius says with a smile. “I am glad that we are all having a grand time.”

Jedediah looks away. Right, a grand time. Jedediah smiles and nods anyways, because if he acts happy, maybe it will make Octavius jealous. Maybe. It’s worth a try.

They continue to talk, and Jedediah continues to try to make Octavius jealous. To anyone watching it would seem like Octavius is unaffected by it and happy with his date, but Jedediah grins to himself. He can tell that Octavius is putting slight effort into trying to pay attention to his date and not him.

So Jedediah decides to take it just a bit further. He looks across the table at his date. “You’re eyes are so rich and soft, kinda like chocolate.”

His date’s eyes brighten and she grins at Jedediah. Octavius, on the other hand, stiffens. Jedediah had chosen chocolate for a reason, because Octavius has a sweet tooth for it. Before Octavius can do anything or Jedediah can say anything else, Ahkmenrah returns with their meals. He places them on the table.

"Enjoy," Ahkmenrah says while gesturing towards the food.

"We will. Thank you.” says Octavius’s date.

Everyone begins to eat, and Jedediah smiles at himself. He was able to make Octavius jealous, and that just proves that he may not be as happy on this date as he looks. So maybe after the date finishes…Jedediah will figure out a way to make Octavius happy too.


	7. Double Date Pt. 3

Maybe a continuation of that double date, but in Oct's POV?

If you don't mind, can you continue the continuation of the double date prompt? I don't know why, but seeing my OTPs jealous is one of my favorite things. Of course, if you ran out of ideas, it's fine, Ms. Blog Lady

~~

Octavius averts his eyes. He can’t watch the scene in front of him right now. The scene of Jedediah being seemingly blissfully happy with his date on the double date that they are on along with Octavius and his own date. Octavius groans inwardly to himself. He had been having a wonderful time on the date, until…until he began to notice how happy Jedediah was looking.

Not that Octavius doesn’t want Jedediah to be happy. It is great that Jedediah is happy! But…it’s almost as if a part of him wants Jedediah to only be happy with him. It’s almost as if a part of him is jealous.

Right now, they are only eating the food that Ahkmenrah had brought them and sharing minimal chatter. Octavius is trying his best to pay attention to his date, but Jedediah is almost making it impossible. A small part of Octavius is angry at himself. Why is he letting Jedediah get in the way of him having a good time? He had been very happy before he started paying more attention to Jedediah! 

Of course, Octavius wasn’t ignoring Jedediah before, he was just more focused on his own date. But for some reason…Octavius’s focus shifted from his date to Jedediah. But what had prompted that change? Octavius eats his food quietly as he thinks. Is it the fact that Jedediah seemed happy on his date, was it just random, or is it because he is jealous and bothered by the fact that Jedediah is happy on his date with someone else? Octavius gently sighs. He knows the answer.

In truth…Octavius had set up the date so that he could try and distract himself from Jedediah, and he truly had been having a good time. It was obvious that Jedediah didn’t feel the same way towards him, so he had wanted to try and in a sense, move on from liking Jedediah. But that obviously as well did not work, for he now constantly finds himself looking over at Jedediah to see if he is happy with his date or not.

“Octavius? Are you alright?”

Octavius looks up, shaken out of his thoughts. It was his date that spoke. Octavius smiles at him softly and nods. “Yes, I am alright.”

“You seem distracted, dear.”

Octavius’s eyes wander over to Jedediah. When he sees that Jedediah is watching him nonchalantly, Octavius looks back at his date quickly. “Yes…just a tad.” 

“And why is that?” He asks with a tilt of his head.

A strange thought nestles itself in Octavius’s mind. What if…what if Jedediah is trying to make him jealous? Is that a possibility? Could…Jedediah be jealous that Octavius had been happy with his date? He quickly pushes the idea away. Of course not, Jedediah doesn’t like him in that way.

But…what if that was the case? Octavius decides to test out his hypothesis. Either way, two can play at the jealously game. Octavius looks into his date’s eyes. “Only distracted by your grandeur.”

Octavius’s date blushes, and thanks him. Octavius notices that Jedediah, on the other hand, stiffens his posture at Octavius’s compliment towards his date. This surprises his, but happily surprises him. He’s happy to see that Jedediah cares…but it also confuses him. If Jedediah feels this way, then why did he accept his invitation to the double date in the first place?

Well…since they are on this date, they may as well finish it. However, if Jedediah is going to continue to try to make Octavius jealous, then he may as well try to make Jedediah more jealous as well. Octavius inwardly laughs. They most definitely have something to talk about after the date.


	8. First Date

Prompt Jed and octs first date

~~~

Jedediah nervously chews on the inside of his cheek. After nights of strenuous planning, tonight is finally here. Tonight, of course, the night that he and Octavius finally go on their official first date. They had collectively planned the date together, so Jedediah was excited to get through their night and be able to spend it together. Yes, they spend most of their nights together anyways, but this was

Octavius scrubs at his armor one more time. Tonight is his first date with Jedediah, so naturally he wants to look nice. Perhaps he could even impress him? Either way, he is still going to enjoy the date, and hope that Jedediah will have a good time as well. He tosses the cloth to the side and begins to make his way towards the bench in the middle of the diorama room: where he and Jedediah are supposed to meet.

Octavius arrives at the bench first. He leans against it, waiting patiently for Jedediah to arrive. But once three minutes pass…and then five minutes pass…Octavius begins to worry, and his worries vary from possible to outrageous. What if he no longer likes Octavius? Or what if Kahmunrah has come back, arrived at the museum, and taken Jedediah hostage again?

Just as Octavius begins to wonder if he should go and look for Jedediah, he arrives at the bench. Octavius breathes a sigh of relief.

“Sorry boy,” says Jedediah with a smile. “I had to settle a small problem before headin’ over.”

“Do not worry about it.” replies Octavius. “I am just glad that you are now here.”

The two miniature get into their RC, which was parked nearby, and drive it into the main hall of the museum. They share a pleasant conversation as they cruise around, and then they make their way into the hall of african mammals. Octavius and Jedediah park the RC in a corner, and step out of the RC. They look at each other and grin.

The first part of their date ensues a prank on the museum. For two tricksters, this is a wonderful way to bond. They had been planning this for a few days, and merely only had to now set the prank in action. They slowly walk towards a string dangling from the ceiling.

When they arrive, Jedediah looks over at Octavius. “Would you like to do the honors, Oct?”

Octavius politely nods his head. “Thank you, Jed.”

Octavius carefully takes ahold of the string, which is attached to a loud horn taped to the ceiling, thanks to Dexter. With a swift pull of the string, Octavius holds it down as the horn blares, scaring the animals and causing them to stampede out of the room.

Once they are out of the room, Octavius lets go of the string and stumbles backwards a few steps. He feels a hand on his shoulder, Jedediah’s hand, that steadies him. “Now c’mon Oct,” says Jedediah excitedly while tugging on Octavius’s arm. “Let’s get to the next station!”

Octavius smiles and lets Jedediah lead him back to the RC. They get inside, and drive quickly to the other side of the room, near the only open door in the room. Jedediah parks next to one of the stands, so that their RC is hidden. The two miniatures get out of the car, and rush towards another string. This time, Jedediah takes ahold of the string, and yanks it down. The string falls, along with confetti and balloons that scatter around and fill the room.

Jedediah grabs onto Octavius’s hand, and begins to dash out of the room. They suppress laughs as Larry runs in just as they make it out. While Larry is distracted, they mischievous duo heave the door closed. Dexter skitters and slides to a halt next to the door, with Larry’s keys in hand. Octavius and Jedediah grin. As Dexter locks Larry into the room, Octavius and Jedediah find a place to hide.

“Aaa-!” Larry frustratedly yells, while banging a hand against the metal bars of the door. Octavius quickly covers Jedediah’s mouth with his hand to smother his laughter.

Jedediah looks over at Octavius, glee sparkling in his eyes. Octavius smiles back at him. What a way to start their date.


	9. Cowboy Dissention

depressing prompt: 1st date in jeds exhibet and someone in his exhibit does not cept the gayness

~~~

Jedediah runs a few fingers through his hair, and then fixes his hat back onto his head. He nervously looks down at his clothes, and straightens out any creases that he sees. Tonight is an important night, and he has to make sure that everything goes well.

Jedediah is spending the night with Octavius. But not just anywhere in the museum: in his diorama. And it is not just any important night, it is their first date. Jedediah takes in a shaky breath, hoping that all of his men will behave.

Stepping out of his room, Jedediah paces around a small spot in his diorama as he waits for Octavius to arrive. He’s nervous about their date, yes, and how things will go, but he is more nervous about how his men will react. Some of them lean towards…the way they were brought up. And given that they were brought up years and years ago…

“Hi, Jed.”

Jedediah turns around to face Octavius. The corners of his mouth upturn into a smile. “Hey, boy. You’re finally here!”

Octavius smiles. “Yes, of course I am here.”

Jedediah shyly gestures to the rest of his diorama. “Shall we?”

Octavius nods. The first part of their date is a tour of Jedediah’s diorama. Octavius has been in it before, but never has gotten an official tour. So the beginning of their date is the best time to acclimate Octavius to the diorama.

Jedediah begins the tour in front of his room, and ends near the edge of the diorama. When they arrive, Jedediah lets out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, nothing went awry during their tour, and none of his men have yet to comment about Octavius being in their diorama, spending his time with Jedediah.

“It is quite lively here.” comments Octavius.

Jedediah smiles. “Oh, it always is, partner.”

“Shall we go to the table that has been set up for us, or do you wish to do something else first…?”

While pulling on Octavius’s sleeve, Jedediah says “Let’s jus’ go there!”

So the two miniatures make their way to the table and chairs that Jedediah had set up for them. As Octavius sits down at the candle-lit table, Jedediah quickly excuses himself so he can go and get their meal. When Jedediah leaves, a man tentatively approaches the table.

“You’re from that Roman diorama, ain’t you?” questions the cowboy.

Octavius turns around to face him. “Yes, I am.”

He squints his eyes. “I reckon it looks like you’re on a date with Jed…that ain’t right.”

Octavius tilts his head to the side. “It is not right…?”

The cowboy shakes his head defiantly. “Naw, it ain’t. I know I few others who ain’t gonna like this, so maybe it’d be best if you jus’ left.”

Octavius’s face remains stoic, but surprise ignites a fire of emotions inside of him. Anger, sadness, realization, and sympathy…they all pass through his mind. Octavius slowly rises from the chair, and sadly nods at the cowboy. “If it prevents dispute, I shall.”

When Jedediah finally arrives back at the table with a dish of food, he is confused. He places the dish onto the table, and looks around. “Octavius?” He gently calls out.

After a moment of deliberation, Jedediah swears under his breath. He strides towards the nearest cowboy, and looks them in the eye. “Where’d Oct go?”

He takes a moment before replying. “That Roman?” He rolls his eyes. “He shouldn’t be here like that with you. So he left.”

Jedediah groans and covers his face with his hands. “He didn’t leave,” he growls, “You made ‘em leave!”

The cowboy grows embarrassed. “H-he didn’t protest! And anyways, I wasn’t the one to do it!”

Jedediah shakes his head. “I ain’t even care who did it. If he ain’t wanted here if he’s with me on a date, then neither am I right now!”

As the cowboy calls out to Jedediah, Jedediah begins to make it way hastily out of his diorama and towards the Roman diorama. The least he can do now is try and amend things with Octavius.


	10. Familiar Visitors

PROMPT!: during an open night to visitors an Italian girl proposes to her American girlfriend singing Gloria by Umberto Tozzi (the Italian version) there, in the museum. Both of the women look exactly the same as Octavius and Jedediah's female versions. I want these dorks reaction. And in the last verse when she says "dai gradini di un altare ti aspeto Gloria" she kneels and shows the blonde the ring.

~~~

 

The screech of tires is drowned out by a soft, feathery voice. Jedediah and Octavius get out of their RC and step onto the desk in the main hall of the museum, confused about where the voice is coming from.

Tonight already was a special night. The museum was staying open to visitors, and quite a few visitors had already arrived. Larry had warned everyone to stay on their best behavior, and everyone had promised that they would. So when they heard this rich voice, they were confused about whether it was an exhibit acting up or not.

As they look around the museum, Octavius spots two women. One of them is broadly smiling, and the other one has her mouth open, singing the song that they had prompted them to get out of the RC. Octavius nudges Jedediah, and points towards them.

Jedediah grins. “What d’ya think their doin’?”

“Shall we watch?” questions Octavius.

Jedediah vigorously nods, and the two miniatures sit on the edge of the desk in a place where they can watch the performance. Although neither of them speak Italian, they still try their best to infer what the song is about.

As the song continues, Jedediah suddenly notices that the two women looking strikingly like him and Octavius. After deliberating for a moment about whether to mention it to Octavius or not, he opens his mouth, “Don’t they ah…look like us?”

Octavius tilts his head. “Yes, they partially do.”

In particular, the woman singing looks like Octavius, and the smiling blonde woman listening looks like Jedediah. Jedediah doesn’t think too much of what is going on at first, while Octavius is gently smiling at the romantic scene in front of him.

As the dark-haired woman begins to kneel, Jedediah finally realizes what is going on. He suddenly grabs onto Octavius’s sleeve excitedly. “Oct! She’s gonna…!”

Octavius smiles at Jedediah. “Yes, I know. Is it not beautiful?”

“Yeah…yeah! It is!”

The two miniatures, sitting side by side, watch as the woman pulls out a small box with a ring in it. Jedediah grins as the blonde covers her mouth in happiness and furiously nods her head. He claps his hands together happily, glad to have been able to witness the proposal and acceptation of marriage.

Octavius glances over at Jedediah, and claps along with him as everyone else in the museum applauds. The Italian woman sheepishly bows after hugging her girlfriend—now fiancée—and then continues to shake the hands of some people who go up to congratulate them.

“Shall we wish them the best, Jed?” questions Octavius.

Jedediah nods. “Yeah, why not!”

After a minute of waving and calling out to them, the blonde sees the two miniature. She catches the arm of her new fiancée, and points towards them. When Octavius and Jedediah are sure that they are going to come over to the desk, they cease waving.

Once they have finished thanking one last person, the couple makes their way through the crowds of visitors to the desk that Octavius and Jedediah are standing on. The Italian woman bends down to look at the miniatures. “Oh, how cute!” She exclaims, “Are you two together as well?”

Octavius blushes, and glances towards Jedediah, who splutters in surprise. This isn’t about them, this is about the newly engaged couple!

“W-we jus’ wanted to congratulate you!” stutters Jedediah.

The blonde softly nods her head. “Thank you.”

Interlocking a hand with her American fiancée, the Italian woman smiles broadly. “Yes thank you. We wish your relationship the best as well!”

With a teasing smile from the Italian woman, the couple walks away. Jedediah nervously scoffs. “I-I reckon their jus’ crazy from happiness…”


	11. Sphinx Game Pt.1

Hey boys! There's a dare for both of you : you should play the interesting psychological game called "The Sphinx" (you can ask Ahkmenrah about this game, I think he knows it), it's the game where you should sit in front of each other, one should hold the match on his eyelashes, and another should embarrass and seduce the Sphinx - to make him close his eyes. Good luck, boys! (Also, it will be just AWESOME if the blog lady could write the prompt about this! Love you <3)

 

~~~

 

Jedediah partially covers his face with his hat. With nothing going on in the museum, he doesn’t really have anything to do. Even Octavius hasn’t joined him on their desk yet. After a moment of deliberation, he slowly makes his way over to the desktop computer, and laboriously moves the mouse to open a tab to the Internet.

Once the tab opens, he then clicks on a link to the website Tumblr. Since he has the time, he may as well see if they have received any questions that he can answer. A small number “three” appears over the inbox of his and Octavius’s blog, so he clicks on the button.

“Jedediah? Are you already beginning to answer question?”

Jedediah spins around to see Octavius making his way across the desk towards Jedediah and the computer. He sheepishly smiles. “Sorry boy, you said you were gonna be busy for awhile, and I wasn’t sure how long you’d be busy for. I was only gonna see what questions we got.”

Octavius pats Jedediah on the shoulder when he arrives. “It is alright, I was just curious.”

Jedediah slowly nods his head. “Yeah…”

“So have we received any new interesting questions?”

“You got here before I could actually look..” replies Jedediah.

So together, Octavius and Jedediah look at the questions. After a quick moment, Octavius points to one of them. “That one is a dare!”

Jedediah grins. “I take all dares, course.”

But as Jedediah reads through the description of the dare, he grows less enthusiastic. “E-er, I ain’t sure if Gigantor will give us any match to use..”

“Ah yes,” Octavius says. “That is the only problem. We could possibly try to do the game with something else…?”

“Guess so…what should we use then?”

The miniatures try to think about what they could possibly use. Jedediah searches around the desk for anything that they could use, and ends up only being able to find a paperclip. Octavius laughs when he sees it.

“I-it’s all I could find, boy!” Jedediah says while furiously blushing in embarrassment.

Octavius surpresses another laugh. “Alright,” he says, “We shall use it.”

Jedediah jogs over to Octavius, and  then sit down on the desk. Deciding that Jedediah holding the paperclip means that he should go first, Octavius nudges Jedediah. “I believe that you must hold the paperclip up to your eyelashes.”

With a small nod of his head, Jedediah tentatively raises the paperclip up to his eyelashes. “And uh,” he beings to say, “you get to try an’ embarrass me…”

Jedediah widens his eyes as Octavius places a hand on one of his thighs as an answer. After a few seconds, Jedediah madly blushes and stands up after placing the paperclip down. “T-that was unexpected! I ain’t know we were startin’ already!”

Octavius grins. He may just be able to win this game.


	12. Double Date Pt. 4

Miss Blog Lady, can you continue this prompt where they are on double date? You really write it lovely, please, continue it

 

~~~

Jedediah smiles weakly at his date as out of the corner of his eye, he watches Octavius kiss the hand of his own date. When Octavius rises and looks towards Jedediah to see if he is done saying goodbye to his date, he quickly looks away.

“I had a real nice time, Jed.” His date says sweetly.

Jedediah gives her a tiny nod. “Thanks for comin’.”

The two miniatures watch as their dates begin to leave and return to their respective dioramas. Octavius and Jedediah then look at each other. “Did you…” questions Octavius tentatively. “Enjoy your date?”

Jedediah lightly shrugs. “It was nice, yeah, but…I ain’t sure if it’ll work out…”

“Is that so? Why not?”

“Ah…” Jedediah begins to say. He wants Octavius to know that he didn’t like that Octavius was with someone else, but he just is not sure how to say it. “I kept gettin’ distracted.”

Octavius suppresses a smile. “By what? If you wish to tell me, of course.”

Jedediah’s cheeks grow red, and as does his embarrassment. “Oh y’know, jus’ the stuff around us…”

Feeling brave, Octavius decides to forthrightly go out on a limb. “Like me, perhaps?”

Jedediah stiffens, and slowly looks at Octavius. “Why d’ya think that?” he stutters.

“You were distracted, Jed,” says Octavius after rolling his eyes at his attempt to deny it. “and you kept looking at me.”

Jedediah coughs and awkwardly begins to clean the table that they were sitting at. He doesn’t speak, so Octavius presses his again for an answer. “I could almost tell that you…you were trying to make me jealous, purely because I was…becoming jealous.”

Jedediah swiftly turns his head to look at Octavius. “I…you could?”

Octavius slowly nods, and he blushes. “Yes, and I…I did the same thing back.”

Jedediah bites his lip in order to stop himself from smiling. “Darn, that makes sense…but…why?”

Octavius laughs, and helps Jedediah finish cleaning the table. When they are finished and have put everything away, Octavius and Jedediah face each other once again to finish their talk. They end up speaking at the same time.

“Perhaps…”

“So why…”

Octavius dips his head. “Sorry. You speak first, Jed.”

Jedediah rubs the back of his neck. “So why did you…?”

“Because you wished to make me jealous first…did you not?”

“Well…” says Jedediah awkwardly. “Yeah…”

Octavius gives Jedediah a small smile. “And that is why. Because it worked.”

“O-oh. Alright. Maybe,” Jedediah begins to say nervously. “Maybe next time, it could ah…jus’ be…us on the date?”

Octavius pats Jedediah’s shoulder , holding in the surprising happiness he feels at Jedediah’s proposal. “I would like that, if things do not work out with either of our dates.”


	13. A Nightmarish Reminder

Prompt time! Jedediah is still haunted by nightmares about the time he spent in the hourglass, but he's too proud and stubborn to admit it to anyone so Tavi doesn't know. On night Jed falls asleep on the couch and before Tavi's had the chance to leave he starts stirring in his sleep, murmuring incoherent things. His nightmare only grows worse and Tavi decides to stay with him.

 

~~~

 

Releasing a large yawn, Jedediah squirms and tries to find a more comfortable position on the couch. Knowing that Octavius is going to be leaving the desk soon, he doesn’t worry about anyone seeing him sleep. Jedediah shifts on the couch again, and after a few minutes, he pleasantly dozes off.

Octavius wanders around the desk, looking for Jedediah. He had been here earlier, but after Octavius left for a minute, Jedediah then disappeared. When Octavius reaches their couch in his search, he softly smiles at the sight of Jedediah snoozing away comfortably, his hair in a disarray and his hat slightly crooked on his head and crushed against the couch.

After a moment of deliberation, Octavius walks over to the computer so that he can switch off the screen, and then leave Jedediah to sleep in peace. So he stretches and reaches up, and presses the button that turns the monitor off. Octavius looks over at Jedediah one last time before turning and beginning to walk away.

“That ain’t…”

Octavius freezes. He slowly turns swivels head to look at the source of the sound: Jedediah. Jedediah tosses around on the couch restlessly, and Octavius watches, worried. What could Jedediah be dreaming about?

As Jedediah continues to fidget, Octavius contemplates what he should do. He could still leave if he wanted to…but is that really something he wants to do when he is worried about Jedediah?

More unintelligible words spill out of Jedediah’s mouth causing Octavius to hesitate even longer. What if…what if he is having a nightmare? Octavius involuntarily shivers, knowing how that feels. After one more moment of though, Octavius slowly begins to step towards the couch and Jedediah.

Even if he is not able to do anything to help, the least Octavius can do is stay. Perhaps even ask Jedediah about it once he wakes up? Whatever will help.

Jedediah shifts an arm over his face, and his breathing becomes labored. Octavius doesn’t notice at first, until he has walked closer to Jedediah. Once he does notice, Octavius carefully removes the blanket that is hanging over the side of the couch and gently covers Jedediah with it, just to try and add to his  comfort.

Jedediah gradually begins to calm down, and Octavius lets out a sigh of relief, glad that his action had helped for the time being. Octavius then walks over to Jedediah’s head and slowly tries to take off his hat. Slowly, and carefully…

Octavius covers his mouth with one hand to prevent himself from yelping in surprise. Jedediah has moved once again, and this time, grabbed onto Octavius’s arm.

“Jed,” Octavius grumbles under his breath, “Let go of me.”

But of course, Jedediah does not let go. The grip on Octavius’s arm instead tightens as Jedediah begins to mutter under his breath again.

Octavius lowers his other hand towards Jedediah’s hat, and after a minute of careful extraction, is able to remove the hat and place is on the armrest of the couch. Now Jedediah can rest his head easier.

Looking down at Jedediah, who is still holding onto his arm, Octavius gently shakes his head and smiles. He may as well just stay here and keep Jedediah company as he sleeps. And if he has another nightmare, Octavius will just try his best to help him through it again.


	14. Dark Octavius

dark!tavi makes me feel things :D perhaps a longer prompt about the time tavi was evil? :)

~~~

“No, Oct, you can’t do that either!”

Octavius pouts, and childishly crosses his arms. “I do not understand your resistance.”

Jedediah rolls his eyes. “You jus’ can’t. Gigantor would say the same thing, too.”

Octavius scoffs. “Oh, how does he know what is right for us?”

“Uh,” Jedediah begins, “Cuz he’s the night guard assigned to look after us?”

“Exactly!” Octavius exclaims, his dark eyes glinting. “He was assigned.”

“Oh, c’mon!” says Jedediah exasperatedly, while turning away from Octavius. “Jus’ cuz you think it’s okay to let out all the animals, recruit them into your so-called army, an’ get Ahk to persuade everyone else, doesnt make it right!”

When Octavius does not reply, Jedediah turns around. He groans, for Octavius has disappeared. He should have known better than to turn his back on Octavius. Jedediah quickly begins to search around the desk, and then he goes to the edge of the desk to see if Octavius has left the desk.

To Jedediah’s relief, he finds Octavius trying to make his way away from the desk. So with a coil of rope, Jedediah lassoes Octavius, and then pulls on the rope. He hears Octavius groan in frustration as he pulls Octavius towards him.

As Octavius nears Jedediah, Ahkmenrah passes the desk with Larry right behind him, making sure that Ahkmenrah doesn’t do anything that will cause any harm. Just like Jedediah is doing.

“Ahkmenrah!” calls out Octavius. “You must help me out of this bind!”

Jedediah curses under his breath as he watches Ahkmenrah slowly turn his head and look down at the miniatures, contemplating whether he should help or not.

“Don’t…don’t do it, Ahk.” Larry pleads.

Right after Larry says that, Ahkmenrah laughs and walks over to the desk. He kneels, and easily plucks Octavius out of the lasso. He then places him on his shoulder. Jedediah gulps. How is he supposed to stop Octavius now?

“Run,” whispers Octavius to Ahkmenrah. “Run and we shall be able to get away from them!”

Ahkmenrah swiftly takes off running, the beads of his attire jingling and his cape chasing after him. Jedediah watches as Larry begins to panic.

“Gigantor, over here!”

Larry looks down at Jedediah, and rushes over to him. He quickly picks him up, and begins to run after Ahkmenrah and Octavius. Jedediah holds onto Larry as he runs after the trailing cape of Ahkmenrah.

“Move faster, Gigantor! Don’t let ‘em get away!”

“I am! I am running…faster!”

As if by luck, when Ahkmenrah takes a sharp turn at a corridor of the museum, his cape snags and Ahkmenrah stumbles. He tugs on his cape, but it is caught tightly on something on the floor.

Larry and Jedediah catch up with Ahkmenrah. Larry grabs onto Ahkmenrah, and then unsnaps his cape. Larry shakes his head. “C’mon Ahk,” he says, “Back to the main hall…and you gotta let Octavius go too…”

Ahkmenrah scoffs. “Fine, fine…that is not fun at all.”

Octavius shakes his head, standing on Ahkmenrah’s shoulder. “I agree. This is not fun.”

Jedediah crosses his arms. “Get us back to the computer, Gigantor, so we can answer more questions and end this evil stuff happenin’ to Oct and Ahk.”

Larry nods his head. “Of course, Jed. You do what you need to take…this away from them.”

Larry, still holding onto Ahkmenrah, walks through the halls of the museum until he arrived back in the main hall. Jedediah jumps down onto the desk, and Octavius protests as Larry takes him off of Ahkmenrah’s shoulder and places him down on the desk.

“Next time, you shall not be so lucky!” Octavius calls out to Larry as he walks away, dragging Ahkmenrah along with him.

Jedediah rolls his eyes. “There won’t be a next time, boy. Now c’mon, let’s answer more questions and get you back to normal.”


	15. First Kiss

Prompt: Their first kiss! ^^

~~~

Jedediah props himself up on his elbows, and leans back. With one hand, he tilts his head down so that he can straighten out his hat and then shade his eyes with it. Out in the distance, he sees Ahkmenrah walk past the small nook that he and Octavius are currently resting in. Not only is it comfortable, but it is also private. “Hey Oct,” says Jedediah, looking over Octavius. “When d’ya think Wea will be back?”

Octavius carefully smooths out his leather pteruges as he swivels his head to look at Jedediah. Unlike Jedediah, he is sitting cross-legged on the ledge in the nook. “Soon, I shall assume,” replies Octavius.

Jedediah groans and over-dramatically collapses onto his back. He then throws his arms over his face. After a moment, he peeks out from under them at Octavius. Octavius chuckles and shakes his head. “You shall survive, Jed,” says Octavius. “Just be patient.”

Propping himself back up, Jedediah offers Octavius a smile. “I know, boy.”

A few silent minutes pass before Sacagawea appears in front of the nook that they have claimed as their own. With one hand she places down tiny cups for them to drink out of, and then a tiny jug of water. With the other hand, she carefully puts a plate, that has two other places under it, of various foods down on the floor of the nook. Taking her hands out of the nook, she smiles at the miniatures. “Enjoy.”

Octavius nods his head. “Thank you.”

“Yeah Wea,” says Jedediah as he sits up, “Thanks!”

The skin around Sacagawea’s eyes crinkle as her smile broadens kindly. “It is my pleasure. Have fun.”

With a wave of her hand, Sacagawea walks away from the miniature’s nook. Octavius and Jedediah look at each other, and then at the food.

“Shall we?” asks Octavius.

Jedediah grins. “Course!”

As Octavius pours their drinks, Jedediah takes out the two plates from underneath the plate containing their food. He gives himself one, and the other to Octavius. Once they are all set up, they begin eating.

“Jed? Octavius?” A voice calls from somewhere in the museum.

Octavius and Jedediah look at each other. Jedediah quickly places a sole finger against his lips, and Octavius nods slowly.

The voice that they identify as Larry, lets out a sigh. “Where even…where could they possibly be…” He mutters while walking straight past the book that Octavius and Jedediah are nestled inside.

Octavius covers his mouth to smother a laugh, and Jedediah playfully swats at his arm to make him stop. Once they are sure that Larry has gone, they resume their minimal chatter and continue eating.

They had wanted to spend the day together, but not where they usually would hang out. It was time for a scenery change, but they didn’t know where to go. So after contemplating who to ask, they finally questioned Sacagawea if she knew of a private place they could relax. Luckily, she did, and she brought them to the nook that they are currently in.

Jedediah chuckles and points at Octavius. Octavius tilts his head, confused. “What?” he asks,” What is it?”

“You got a ah,” says Jedediah in-between his laughter. “Little somethin’ on your face.”

“A piece of food kind of something?”

Jedediah tries not to laugh more. “Yeah boy, a piece of food.”

Octavius wipes at it with one hand. Jedediah shakes his head. “Still there, to the right a little,” he remarks.

Octavius sighs and, this time using a napkin, tries to get the food off. Jedediah merely laughs again.

Their eyes slowly meet and Jedediah’s laughter finally dies down. “H-here,” stutters Jedediah, “I’ll…get it for you.”

At first, Jedediah stretches out his arm to wipe it off for Octavius, but suddenly he retracts his arm. Instead, he shyly and tentatively moves closer to Octavius.

Octavius stays still, unsure of what Jedediah is doing. It’s only when Jedediah’s face is inches away from his own does he realize what he is doing. Jedediah plans to eat the piece right off of his face.

Jedediah furiously blushes as he presses his lips against the very edge of Octavius’s mouth, where the food had been located. Part of him screams for deciding to do this, but the other part is glad that he choose to do this. And maybe this could possibly lead to…

As Jedediah slowly backs away, he and Octavius lock eyes. Octavius suddenly grabs onto Jedediah’s arm. It surprises Jedediah, and it makes him stop backing away.

“Jed…” Octavius gently says, before pulling Jedediah back towards him.

Jedediah blushes even more as this time, the two miniature’s lips meet. When they part, Octavius lets go of Jedediah and offers him a small smile. “Perhaps we should come here again.”

It takes Jedediah a few minutes before he is able to reply, only because his emotions had created a large lump in his throat. But once he is able to choke down his surging feelings, he tentatively smiles back at Octavius. “That’d be nice, boy.”


	16. First Date Retribution

Prompt: Jedediah tries to comfort Octavius on their first date after what happened with a nice song and a dance.

~~~

“Oct…? Octavius?”

Silence is the only response that Jedediah gets, so he continues the rest of the way to Octavius’s diorama. After their failed date, he wanted to try and comfort Octavius, just to make up for the date that did not occur.

Arriving in the Roman diorama, Jedediah is quickly met by two soldiers blocking his path. He swallows back his nervousness and stands tall once he reaches them. “D’ya know where Oct went?”

The two soldiers look at Jedediah. “Yes,” one of them replies, “He quite suddenly came back.”

“Okay…” says Jedediah slowly. “Can you tell me where he went?”

They look at each other skeptically, and then back at Jedediah. “I am not sure about that…but I may ask him if he would like to see you, if that is alright.” says the other guard.

Jedediah impatiently nods. “Alright…”

The guard who last spoke turns around and begins to walk further in the diorama. Jedediah casually leans to the side, trying to see if he can figure out where he is going. As the minutes pass by, Jedediah grows more impatient. The more time passes, the more possible it is for Octavius to remain upset.

When the guard finally returns, he merely motions for the other guard to follow him. Jedediah groans as the guards walk away. Frustrated, Jedediah begins to slowly follow them. If they won’t bring him to Octavius, then he will find Octavius himself. Jedediah tightens his jaw. No one is going to keep him from apologizing to Octavius.

As the guards reach a small tent and open one of the flaps, Jedediah spots Octavius inside. After taking a deep breath of air, he rushes past the guards, who protest, and strides into the tent. He slows down once he sees Octavius. “Oct…”

Octavius slowly turns around to face Jedediah, his face calm with only a hint of sadness showing. When he sees Jedediah, one of the guards has already grabbed onto one of Jedediah’s arms.

Jedediah watches Octavius, and is worried for a minute that Octavius may not tell his men to leave him alone. But thankfully, Octavius raises his right hand to tell them to let go of Jedediah. “It is alright,” says Octavius quietly. “You both can go. I shall be fine.”

The guards nod towards Octavius, and swiftly leave the room. Jedediah steps further into the room and begins to nervously talk. “Hey…you shouldn’t have left, boy. I know you’re polite, but you ain’t gotta do that..”

Octavius shakes his head, but does not reply at first. A minute passes, and Octavius looks up at Jedediah. “Did you truly want to have a date…?”

Jedediah’s eyes automatically widen. “Y-yeah!” he quickly protests, “Of course I did!”

Octavius then smiles. “I just…had to make sure.”

Jedediah places a hand carefully on Octavius’s shoulder. “Oct…some o’ my men jus’ ain’t used to it yet, but that ain’t meant that I don’t want to have dates with you. They’ll jus’ take time.”

“Right, right…”

“Hey, c’mon,” says Jedediah as he pulls on Octavius’s sleeve, “I got somethin’ we can do.”

Allowing Jedediah to pull him forward, Octavius tilts his head. “Where are we going…?”

“Jus’ out here so we have more space!”

Jedediah simply pulls Octavius out of the tent, and then lets go of his sleeve. He holds out a hand to Octavius and smiles.

Octavius is confused. “Um…?”

Jedediah laughs. “I thought we could…dance. To ah, make up for the ruined date.”

As Octavius gently smiles, Jedediah grabs onto his hand and begins to dance already. Octavius gently laughs, his eyes sparkling with a growing happiness as he dances with Jedediah. Some of his men watch from the distance, but they do not seem to mind.

Jedediah provides them with his own music as they dance, and before he realizes it, Octavius’s men are softly playing music for their dance. When their dance finishes, Octavius is genuinely smiling at Jedediah.

Jedediah rests his forehead against Octavius’s forehead. They smile at each other.

“I enjoyed our first date retribution, Jed.”

Jedediah grins. “I did too, partner.”


	17. The Same Question

You have made a lot of prompts of Jed and tavi first date how about one asking the other out

~~~

“Do not worry Jed, it shall all work out!”

Jedediah smiles up at Ahkmenrah, who is carrying Jedediah back to his diorama. “You think so?”

Ahkmenrah gently looks at the miniature. “Of course I think so. As long as he is not in a bad mood, I am sure that he shall accept your invitation on a date.”

As Jedediah jumps down from Ahkmenrah’s hand onto his diorama, he waves goodbye. “Thanks, Ahk!”

Once Ahkmenrah has left, Jedediah makes his way through his diorama to his room so that he can get ready for asking Octavius an important question. When he arrives, he takes off his hat and straightens out his clothes. Taking in a few deep breaths, Jedediah tries to calm some of his nerves. He’s never asked anyone out on a date in years, especially not anyone like Octavius.

Jedediah then rustles his hair around, and situates his hat back onto his head. Even if Octavius does say no, at least he had the courage to ask. And Jedediah is definitely courageous.

When Jedediah is sure that he is completely ready and as calm as he will get, he steps out of his room and slowly makes his way to the edge of his diorama. The next step in his plan is to find out where Octavius is.

Jedediah naturally decides to check Octavius’s diorama first. So he leaves his own and makes his way over to the Roman diorama. When he arrives, he walks up to the first Roman that he sees.

“Hi, is Oct here?” He politely asks.

The Roman shakes his head. “He departed approximately ten minutes ago. In fact, I think he was looking for you.”

Jedediah tilts his head. “Really? D’ya know why?”

He shrugs. “I apologize, I do not know why.”

Jedediah begins to walk away, and gives the Roman a friendly wave. “Thanks anyways!”

The next place to check is the desk in the main hall of the museum. So Jedediah makes his way away from the diorama and towards the main hall, trying to not be stepped on. When he has walked all the way to the edge of the diorama room, he notices Teddy leaning down and looking at him.

“Jedediah! What are you doing, boy?” asks Teddy.

Jedediah angles his head so that he’s looking up at Teddy. “Tryna go to the main desk!”

Teddy offers his hand down to Jedediah. “Shall I help you?”

“Thanks!”

Teddy swiftly carries Jedediah to the main desk, where Jedediah jumps off of his hand. Jedediah then proceeds to search the desk for Octavius. When he is not able to find him, a frown slips into Jedediah’s face. Where and what could Octavius possibly be doing?

Jedediah walks over to the miniature couch, and slumps down onto it. He covers his face with his hands and groans.

“Jed? I have come to escort you.”

Looking up, Jedediah sees Sacagawea standing over him with a gentle smile. “Escort…?” Jedediah question. “Where are we goin’?”

Sacagawea brings Jedediah up to her shoulder, and he sits down. She begins to walk in the direction of where her exhibit is located. “Octavius has requested your presence.”

Jedediah furrows his eyebrows together. “Oct…?”

“If I may,” she says quietly, “He has planned something for you.”

“He…what? Wea, what’s he plannin’?”

Sacagawea softly laughs. “Now that I cannot say.”

Jedediah sighs, and Sacagawea brings Jedediah to one of the animals exhibits. The animals are not there right now, and so the open terrain-based stand is vacant. The only person on it is Octavius, who smiles once he sees Jedediah and Sacagawea. Sacagawea lets Jedediah down, and after exchanging a few words with Octavius, she leaves.

“Hey Oct,” says Jedediah as he turns to look at Octavius, “I was lookin’ for you.”

Octavius smiles. “Sorry, I had to do a few tasks.”

“It’s alright,” replies Jedediah. He takes in a deep breath. If he doesn’t ask now, he won’t have the courage to later. “But hey, I gotta ask you somethin’.”

Octavius tilts his head. “Truly? As do I.”

“D’ya wanna go on a…”

“I wish for us to share an…”

Octavius and Jedediah look at each other, and laugh. They were going to ask the exact same thing. So without saying anything else, they both know that they will be going on a date together later in the night.


	18. Sphinx Game Pt.2

Ohh, if it's the day of prompts, maybe you could write a continuation of "the sphinx" prompt? More embarassed Jedediah! More seducing Octy! Pleeease?

~~~

Jedediah squints his eyes, and tries not to fidget. He and Octavius are still playing a game that a question had suggested to them that was called “The Sphinx.” Currently, Octavius is taking his turn in trying to “seduce the Sphinx,” who is Jedediah right now. Jedediah holds his breath.

Octavius represses a smile as he leans towards Jedediah’s face. So far, Jedediah has yet to win the game once, and Octavius has easily won all of his turns in their game. Octavius stops short so that their faces are a few kinches away from each other, and then he softly blows at Jedediah’s face.

Dropping the paper clip onto the desk ground, Jedediah flinches and moves  away automatically from Octavius. His face burns a fiery red, and he bites the inside of his cheek to hold back his embarrassment. “You’re jus’ good at this game..” he grumbles.

Smiling, Octavius replies. “Yes, merely good at the game.”

Jedediah huffs and picks up the paper clip from the desk. He hands it to Octavius. “Alright,” he says, “ It’s my turn again.”

“Alright,” says Octavius, who then takes the paper clip. He then cheekily smiles. “Good luck.”

Jedediah scoffs. “Yeah, yeah…”

Octavius chuckles, and Jedediah waits until he has finished laughing to begin the game once again. When Octavius finally moves the paperclip to his eyelashes, Jedediah slowly takes off his hat and places it down on Octavius’s leg. Octavius gives Jedediah a confused look, but Jedediah does not explain what he is doing.

Jedediah, although embarrassed already and blushing, begins to lean towards Octavius. As he does that, Jedediah also gently grabs onto one of Octavius’s arms. Surprised by the sudden touch, Octavius jerks away from Jedediah. For some reason, Octavius had not expected Jedediah to be so bold, even during a game.

As Octavius puts the paperclip down, Jedediah grins. “I reckon I won this time!”

“Y-yes, it seems that you have,” says Octavius as he hands Jedediah’s hat back to him. Jedediah puts his hat back onto his head. “What was the purpose of taking off your hat?”

Jedediah stands up and stretches. “I jus’ needed something for a distraction, I suppose.”

“That makes sense.” He had been distracted by the hat, and so he was surprised when Jedediah grabbed onto his arm.

Octavius watches as Jedediah slowly takes a small stroll in a circle around the desk to stretch his legs. After a moment of deliberation, Octavius gets up when Jedediah’s back is turned towards him, and quickly walks up behind him. Once there, Octavius wraps his arms around Jedediah and hugs him.

Jedediah yelps, and ceases walking. “T-that you, Oct?”

“It is,” says Octavius playfully.

“A-and what are you doin’?”

Octavius lets go of Jedediah, who turns around to look at Octavius with a look of surprise still plastered onto his face. He smiles impishly. “Merely making sure that you knew I won the majority of the games that we played.”


	19. Date Night Fight

Could you do a prompt were the two of them are having a lovely date until Jedediah walks away to get something. And his men have had enough of Octavius so when Jed walks away they walk over to Tavi and demand him to leave again, Tavi refuses. A fight breaks out but Tavi refuses to fight back due to him respecting Jed to much to hurt anyone of his men. He ends up take quite a beating before Jed is able to take his men off of him. PLS!

 

~~~

 

A gentle dancing flame burning on an aromatic candle is what distances Jedediah from his date for the night, Octavius. He looks up from the candle and at Octavius’s face, who smiles at him.

This is merely their second attempt at a date in Jedediah’s diorama, and it has been going well. No one has bothered them, and so far they have been able to enjoy their date in peace.

“I very much enjoyed the meal,” says Octavius after glancing down at his empty plate. “Where did you get it?”

Jedediah’s downcast eyes glance up at Octavius for a moment before the look back downwards. He sheepishly smiles. “Er…it’s jus’ from Gigantor…”

Octavius smiles. “It was a good choice, then.”

Jedediah tentatively points at Octavius’s plate. “You finished? I’ll put ‘em away and go get us more drinks.”

“Ah yes, I am, thank you.”

After taking Octavius’s plate and his own, Jedediah rises from his seat and swiftly walks away so he can return as soon as possible. He had been worried at first about them trying to have a date in his diorama again, but everything seems to be going well. Perhaps no one will bother them…

Octavius sits quietly on his chair, patiently waiting for Jedediah to return. To be honest, he was surprised when no one bothered them at the beginning of their date. Evermore so, he was not–

“Hey, Roman.”

Octavius’s thoughts are shattered, and what he was going to think is quickly disproved. Octavius slowly turns his head to look at a sole cowboy standing next to the table. “Can I help you?”

He scoffs. “You could if you left.”

Before Octavius can reply, a few more men appear near the first one. Octavius lets out a gentle sigh under his breath. It seems like they are going to be more persistent in trying to get Octavius to leave.

“C’mon,” jeers another of the cowboys, “go ‘head back to your own diorama!”

“Jedediah requested me to come here,” says Octavius calmly. “So I shall stay for him.”

The cowboy in the front of the group rolls his eyes, and glances back at the rest of the group. A small murmur washes though the group, and then they all look at Octavius. Octavius shifts his weight uncomfortably from one leg to another under the scrutinizing gaze of the cowboys. One of them takes a step forward.

Just as quickly as they showed up does a fight break out between the cowboys and Octavius. Octavius holds one of them away, who growls at him. “Boy!” exclaims the cowboy as he struggles with Octavius. “Ain’t you gonna fight back?”

Octavius grunts as the cowboy breaks free, and the other men begin to come closer. “I cannot…” he stutters.

Jedediah pauses his actions of picking up a jug of water, and tilts his head towards where he hears an unusual sound in his diorama. It sounds almost like…

Deciding to just take the whole jug, Jedediah rushes out of the room with the jug and head towards the source of the sound. When he realizes that the chaos is coming from where he left Octavius, he breaks out into a run.

A breath of air is sucked away from Jedediah as he reaches the scene. Thinking quickly, he looks down at the jug of water, and then tosses the water at the crowd of men. Each cowboy is splattered by water, and they freeze their actions. When Jedediah hears the screech of a chair against the floor, his heart drops in his chest, and he pushes through his embarrassed men to the table.

Collapsed in the chair is Octavius, with not only water but also blood splattered over him. When he sees Jedediah, he weakly attempts to smile.

Jedediah kneels next to Octavius, and gently wipes at a cut on his cheek. They did this. His own men. Could they not have enough self-control to respect his date?! He stands up in front of Octavius, and glares at the crowd of men, now soaked and stewing in water and guilt. “Leave.” commands Jedediah.

Some of the men quickly scatter, but a few stay after glancing at each other. One of them takes a step forward and begins to speak, but Jedediah growls, and his hand slowly grows closer to one of his six shooters. “Leave,” he slowly repeats, “Now.”

Any lingering cowboys slowly back away, and return to their respective homes. Alone with Octavius now, Jedediah turns around and kneels again in front of Octavius. “Hey,” he says as he rips a stand of table cloth off of the table. “You alright?”

Octavius slowly nods as Jedediah dabs at his wounds. When he winces, Jedediah freezes his actions because he does not wish to hurt Octavius any more.

Jedediah sighs deeply. “I can’t apologize enough, Oct…”

Octavius pats Jedediah’s shoulder. “I am alright, now that you are here.”


	20. Third Wheel

could you please write a prompt based on the magic anon that made Octavius and Marcus be lovey dovey together?? I think it's a great opportunity to dive into Jed's thoughts (jealous, possessive and possible anger towards Marcus) Thanks!!!

 

~~~

The skin around Octavius’s eyes crinkle as he brightly smiles. The Roman in front of him engulfs him in a hug, and he hugs him back. Jedediah rolls his eyes and looks away. A magic anon had sent them a boyfriend for Octavius, named Marcus, and he was already getting on Jedediah’s nerves.

Of course, Jedediah had tried to be okay with Marcus, because he knew that he came from a magic anon. But yet…he couldn’t help but feel angry at the presence of Marcus. Perhaps it was because Jedediah just didn’t like him, or perhaps…

Perhaps it was because Jedediah was jealous, and he did not enjoy the fact that he had admitted his feelings to Octavius, and yet now there is an anon taking him away from him already. Or at least for a few questions. It’s all the same. Octavius’s affections are somewhere else now, and Jedediah does not like that.

So when Marcus suggested that they take a walk around the museum, Jedediah begrudging agreed, only because Octavius had agreed and he did not want to leave Octavius alone with Marcus. As of right now, they have left the desk and are walking past Rexy’s stand.

“Quite the nice museum,” comments Marcus, his hand purposefully moving closer to Octavius’s hand.

Octavius glances over at Marcus and smiles. “Yes, it is.”

Feeling the need to stay a part of the conversation, Jedediah adds in his own thoughts, “I reckon it’s a tidy museum, yeah.”

“Where do you wish to visit next?” questions Octavius kindly.

“We should go to—!” begins Jedediah.

“I should like to see your diorama room!” replies Marcus happily. He glances over at Jedediah, who glowers. Both of them know that Marcus cut him off on purpose.

“Alright!” says Octavius. He had not seen the fleeting glance between Marcus and Jedediah, so Jedediah knows that he does not truly see the other side of Marcus. The side that perhaps is just as jealous as Jedediah currently is.

The three miniatures walk towards the diorama room, Marcus and Octavius hand-in-hand, and Jedediah walking closely by. The walk is mainly quiet, and only peppered by comments from Marcus about the museum and the exhibits that he has met. Jedediah inwardly groans. He thinks that it’s almost like he has been forgotten, but as the thought passes through his mind, Jedediah feels a pat on his right shoulder. He looks to the right, and sees that Octavius is giving him a small smile.

“Are you enjoying the stroll, Jed?” asks Octavius.

“Oh uh,” stutters Jedediah, “Yeah, it’s been nice…”

Marcus tugs on Octavius’s hand, and he stumbles forward before he can reply to Jedediah. Jedediah sighs, and follows them as they head inside the diorama room. He just has to stay patient and wait for Marcus to go and the magic anon to end. He has to remember that this was caused by a magic anon.

When they step inside of the room, they are quickly greeted by the sight of the Wild West diorama and the Roman Empire diorama. Marcus claps his hands excitedly. “How divine!” he exclaims, and then he looks happily at Octavius. “You have quite the diorama.”

Octavius chuckles softly. “Thank you…”

The three miniatures walk towards the bench in the middle of the room, and climb atop of it. Once on the bench, they look towards the dioramas and admire them. Even Octavius and Jedediah, who have seen them every single night still admire the dioramas that they had been placed into.

“Do you enjoy your diorama…?” Markus asks Octavius.

Octavius nods his head. “Yes, it is very nice,” he glances at Jedediah, “And it is next to Jedediah’s diorama.”

Jedediah suppresses a smile, and after a moment, he internally berates himself. Octavius is his friend. Octavius is who he likes. And so…he has to trust him, and he has to also remember that this is because of a magic anon, and that is does not effect how Octavius truly feels. Jedediah rolls his eyes. He’ll want to protect Octavius nevertheless the situation.


	21. Second Date Attempt

Please do a 2nd date in Jed's diorama in Oct point of view

~~~

A nervous thumping resonates in the room that is Jedediah’s chest. It fills the room with noise, and decisively makes Jedediah anxious. Anxious about the date that he is going to be on in a few minutes with Octavius. It is not so much the date that he is nervous about, but the fact that they are once again trying to have a date in Jedediah’s diorama. And his men are still not…completely accepting yet.

Picking up his hat off of the table in his room, Jedediah gives himself one last confident look in the mirror before walking out of his room. A few of his men greet him, but many of the others do not say a word. They know that Octavius is coming over for a date with Jedediah. He made sure to tell everyone about it, and make them swear to be on their best behavior.

For this date, Jedediah has set up a pair of chairs and a table near the edge of his diorama so they can watch the bustling inside and outside the diorama. And hopefully this time, they will not be interrupted by any of his men. Taking a seat lightly in one of the chairs, he waits for Octavius to arrive.

With a small, antique brush, Octavius takes out a knot in the curly ends of his hair, and then places the brush back down onto a table. Staring back at his apprehensive eyes, he gently sighs. He is not afraid to go on this date, of course he is not, but he is only a tad bit worried about going back to Jedediah’s diorama. Their first attempt at a date there had badly gone awry, and he is rightfully nervous about the reception of this second date by Jedediah’s cowboys. He just merely wants to make sure that the situation is calm and nonviolent.

Nevertheless, Octavius gropes around the table for his helmet, and then secures it onto his head. He has to meet Jedediah in his diorama in a few minutes, and there is no way he would be late to seeing Jedediah. He had promised Jedediah he would be there, so he shall be there.

Stepping out of his room, Octavius begins to walk towards the Wild West diorama. Suddenly, a fellow Roman grabs onto his arms just as Octavius stumbles. “Woah there,” says Roman, “Are you alright? You almost fell…”

“I uh, I did? My apologies,” replies Octavius quickly. “I must be going, though.”

The Roman smiles. “Off on a date, huh?”

Octavius blushes. His first reaction is to wonder how they knew, but is it really much of a surprise? They know that he likes Jedediah. “Y-yes.”

The Roman quickly lets go of Octavius and steps out of the way. He tilts his head to his leader. “Do not let me get in your way, then.”

Octavius smiles, and nods back at his friend. He then swiftly makes the rest of the journey to Jedediah’s diorama. When he arrives, he awkwardly stands at the edge of it, until he notices Jedediah waving at him.

Taking in a shaky breath, Octavius uncertainly walks towards Jedediah. If he had been confident before about coming to Jedediah’s diorama, it has most definitely slipped away from his grasp. As Octavius arrives at the table and chairs that Jedediah had set up, he smiles at Jedediah. Jedediah jumps out of his seat, but ends up loosing his hat in the process. He sheepishly bends down to pick it up, and then he fixes it back onto his head.

“Hey, Oct.”

“Hello, Jedediah.”

Jedediah smiles at Octavius, and gestures towards their seats. “Go ‘head an’ sit, partner.”

As the two miniatures sit down, they both let breathes of relief out. The date has gone peaceful so far, and hopefully it will continue to stay peaceful. Octavius and Jedediah share comfortable small chat as they both begin to calm down, and after a few minutes, Octavius proposes a question.

“How are we having our meal this time?” asks Octavius.

Jedediah grins and glanced at Octavius. “Don’t worry, I already got that planned.”

“You do…?”

Jedediah pats Octavius’s shoulder. “Give it a few minutes, boy.”

So the miniatures sit comfortably, undisturbed by Jedediah’s cowboys, until Octavius notices Sacagawea coming towards the diorama. When she arrives in front of the diorama and kneels, Octavius sees her holding a tiny plate of food, as well as two glasses and a jug of liquid.

Sacagawea carefully places the plate and the drinks down, and then smiles at the miniatures. “Here you are, Jedediah.”

“Thanks for doin’ this, Wea!” replies Jedediah happily.

Sacagawea smiles wider and nods her head. “My pleasure.” She then gets up, gives the miniatures a small wave, and walks away.

Octavius exchanges a happy smile with Jedediah, and they begin to sift through the foods that were brought to them. Perhaps this date will end much better than the last.


	22. Roman Reaction

I WOULD LIKE TO SEE TAVI'S MEN REACT WHEN JED BRINGS HIM BACK HOME AFTER THAT BEATING. PLEASE.

~~~

Jedediah swears under his breath. “I’m gonna beat ‘em up when I get back,” he mutters under his breath, and Octavius suppresses a smile.

“That is not necessary,” says Octavius weakly, “Though of course I cannot stop you.”

“You’re darn right you can’t stop me…there ain’t no way they’re gonna get by with doin’ this…”

A small gasp escapes Octavius’s mouth as Jedediah cleans his wounds a bit roughly as he rants. Right when he hears the gasp, Jedediah quickly backs away from Octavius and apologizes.

Octavius shakes his head gently, and pulls Jedediah back to where he was so he can continue his ministrations of cleaning Octavius’s wounds. “I am alright. Thank you for helping…”

Jedediah smiles up at Octavius, and then continues cleaning and patching up Octavius as much as he can before helping Octavius back to his own diorama. “Course I’m gonna help you,” says Jedediah as he works, “I gotta make up for what…what they all did.”

Octavius doesn’t reply as he ignores a small lingering ache of pain. He looks around the diorama, and is glad to see that none of Jedediah’s cowboys have lingered. Not that he holds any animosity against them, of course, it is only because he does not want any of them to watch Jedediah treat his injuries. Or have them see Jedediah help him back to his own diorama.

So when Jedediah finishes doing as much as he can and Octavius rises from his seat, he tells Jedediah that he will return to his diorama alone.

Jedediah impetuously scoffs. “C’mon Oct, I’m goin’ with you.”

“But…”

“No, I gotta!”

Octavius sighs, and shakes his head. Before he can protest any more, Jedediah carefully wraps an arm around Octavius and begins to help him out of the Wild West diorama. After a moment of holding back, Octavius finally lets Jedediah help in back to his Roman diorama.

When the two miniatures arrive back at Octavius’s diorama, they are quickly met by two guards who at the sight of Octavius, call out an alarm to the rest of the diorama. They usher Jedediah forward into the heart of the diorama as more Romans begin to appear. A few people gasp, and many watch in horror as their leader walks into the diorama, leaning on Jedediah, battered and loosely covered with makeshift bandages.

_“Karus_ —dear Octavius!” calls out a Roman, who rushes in front of Octavius and Jedediah, his wild eyes darting between the two miniatures. “Whatever happened? _Agite_ —come! Sit down!”

The Roman offers Octavius a seat, and he gratefully takes it. Jedediah stands by the chair, unwilling to leave Octavius’s side just yet. As a few of the Romans leave to retrieve medical kits and others converse in hushed, worried voices near where Octavius is seated, Jedediah leans down near Octavius.

“D’ya think…” he says nervously, “That they’ll blame me…?”

Octavius furiously shakes his head. It causes him pain, but he does it nevertheless. “I shall not let them,” replies Octavius.

The Romans quickly return, and begin to work on dressing Octavius’s injuries. Both Octavius and Jedediah explain what happened, with Octavius making sure to say that none of it was Jedediah’s part.

A Roman that is leaning up against a nearby building growls. “We should not let them hurt our princeps, our leader like this!” After a moment, the Roman raises a fist. “I say we plan to strike back!”

“ _Nolite petite_ —Do not attack!” Octavius replies sharply. “There is no need.”

A few of the Romans that have gathered around them are surprised. Why would Octavius want to protect those who had just attacked him? “But…” speaks one of the Romans. “Why?”

“There is no need,” repeats Octavius decisively.

Jedediah watches in awe as the Romans go quiet, and any thought of attacking back leaves their mind. They care about Octavius so much, they were willing to attack their allies just because they had hurt him.

“Excuse me…” a soft voice breaks Jedediah out of his thoughts. He turns and faces the Roman soldier who spoke. “Do you wish to stay and look after Octavius for a while longer today…?”

Jedediah smiles. “Yes, thank you. I’d like that.”


	23. Teenage Contemplations

Prompt Oct and Jed have a beautiful teen who is the object of every guys affection. How do they deal with there men flirting with there baby

~~~

Octavius gently sighs, and then exchanges a worried glance with Jedediah. Slightly shaking his head, he looks over at their daughter, a talented and wonderful teenaged woman. So much so that all of the miniature men have been vying for her attention almost every day.

“Perhaps we should…” Octavius begins to suggest.

Jedediah automatically shakes his head. “I told you before, scarin’ off all o’ the other men isn’t a good idea, Oct!”

“But…”

“Plus,” grumbles Jedediah, “I ain’t sure you’ll only scare them and not scar ‘em with your words!”

Octavius softly laughs. “I shall not do that…”

Jedediah raises an eyebrow. “Truly?”

After a moment, Octavius half-heartedly shrugs. Jedediah opens his mouth to respond, but closes it once he sees that their daughter is returning from a small stroll around the main hall of the museum. She smiles at them and waves, and they wave back at her.

“Hey! I conversed with one o’ your workers on the way back, Jed! He was nice!” she says happily, a childish glint obvious in her piercing blue eyes.

“Oh er, that’s nice…” says Jedediah, worriedly casting a glance over at Octavius. Who knows whether he will want to “talk” to this worker or not.

“Do you know who it was…?” casually asks Octavius.

Their daughter rolls her eyes playfully. “Oct, do not tell me you’re gonna want to talk to him again?”

Octavius stutters, and eventually turns his head away. She laughs, and strides forward to hug him. “I know you both,” she says, “Oct will want to talk to whoever I talk to, and Jed will then take action if he don’t like what he hears from how Oct describes the guy.”

Both of the men sheepishly exchange a glance with each other. She laughs again, and pulls Jedediah over to her and Octavius so they can all hug. “You two are the best,” she says warmly.

Jedediah gently laughs at her comment, and Octavius smiles. “I am glad to hear that you think so,” says Octavius, “But I still do wish to know who it was.”

She shakes her head, the loose ringlets of her chestnut hair gently waving back and forth. She then suddenly lets go Octavius and Jedediah, and steps away. “Do not worry about it, it was nothing!”

“H-hey! Where are y’goin’?” says Jedediah quickly.

The gentle tinkle of her laugh flows through the air as she casually waves her hand. “There ain’t any need to worry!”

Octavius sighs as he and Jedediah watch her walk away. The only time he has ever felt this protective before was when he was alive, thousands of years ago, with a daughter of his own. He smiles as she recedes away from them, and then turns towards Jedediah.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, Oct?” asks Jedediah as he glances over at Octavius.

Octavius slowly nods. “Do you know who it was…?”

“I reckon I have a good idea'r. And I know I earlier said that you shouldn’t…”

“Yes, yes, I know. I shall try not to scare whoever it is too much.”

Jedediah grins. “As will I!”

Octavius gently laughs as they begin to walk in the direction that their daughter had originally come from. “No promises,” he says.


	24. Violent Octavius pt. 1

I have a headcanon where Octavius can sometimes have violent tendencies and he just feels the need to hurt something and so he keeps his distance from Jed because he doesn't want to hurt him. Sorry if it ain't true but I just came up with it when I came up with this prompt.

~~~

Octavius nervously wrings his hands together, and then rubs them against the biting metal of his arm cuffs. Nothing…nothing he has done has been able to help. And of course, he can’t go and confide to Jedediah about his problem, for he is exactly who Octavius needs to stay away from. So he paces around his room one more time before stepping out into his diorama. Octavius has to go somewhere else.

As he passes a few of his soldiers, they only risk to glance at him for a few seconds before looking away. They have learned to recognize when this happens. No one enjoys when Octavius gets the overwhelming need to be violent, especially since he has made himself into a peaceful person as a miniature.

At first, Octavius had no clue what was causing these irrational urges. It would show up at seemingly random times, and he would always have to rush away so to not hurt anyone. Actually hurting someone would be the last thing he wants to do. So he has to stay away from Jedediah.

But now, he has come to expect when a surge of impulses would wash over him.  Yet Octavius still isn’t sure whether these actions are caused by his past life or his current life. So as he walks out of his diorama, he grabs his sword off of a wooden table and returns it to its sheath. Just in case he needs it for when he’s alone.

Glancing over at Jedediah’s diorama, Octavius notices Jedediah climbing down from his own diorama to meet up with Octavius. He grimaces, and continues to walk away from his diorama, swiftly looking around the museum for a place to go. A place where he can be alone until this wave of urges passes.

Jedediah’s hair gently whips against his face as he turns his head, looking around for Octavius. Where could that Roman be hiding? Usually he is right on time, sometimes even early, for when they meet up as they leave their dioramas. But today…he’s nowhere to be seen.

Octavius heaves a breath of air into his lungs, and peeks around a corner at Jedediah, who is now standing with a hand on his hip in confusion. Probably wondering where he is. The need to comfort Jedediah nestles itself into his mind, but Octavius pushes it away. He can’t be near Jedediah. Not right now.

So Octavius turns back around, and continues his journey to find someplace where he can be alone. Halfway to Sacagawea’s diorama, Octavius is attacked with a need to attack something. Eagerly taking out his sword, he nervously holds it as he searches for something safe to hurt. He ends up hacking into the bottom of a pot that contains a plant.

Octavius continues on forward until he finally reaches Sacagawea’s diorama. He waves back to a civil war soldier who nodded down at him, and then Octavius nestles himself into a corner of the room. Hopefully he can stay unnoticed until he feels better, and hopefully this violence will quickly subside.

But just as that thought passes through Octavius’s mind, a large surge of violence passes through him. He kneels over, trying his best to suppress the urge.

Octavius suddenly, paired with a large sigh, grasps at his sword again, and searches for something else to takes this violence out on.

“Oct? That you?”

Octavius freezes. The leather wrapping on his sword burns against the tight grip of his hand. Jedediah is not supposed to be here.


	25. Sick Ahkmenrah

Prompt: Jed and Octy taking care of a sick Ahkmenrah while Larry is needed in another part of the museum.

~~~

Jedediah cheekily grins at Octavius, who laughs. After finding a comic on the floor and making fun of it, the two miniatures were still pleasantly happy due to the afterglow of laughter.

“I never knew you had a talent for imitating facial expressions, Jed!”

Jedediah chuckles. “An’ I didn’t know you were good a imitatin’ voices!”

Octavius smiles widely and replies. “We would make quite the stand-up comedians.”

They continue their way back to the desk that they usually spend a good chunk of their time at while smiling and casually continuing to chat. Halfway back to the desk, they are suddenly both picked up and carried the rest of the way to the desk. When they are places down, Jedediah swivels around and glares at the culprit: Larry.

Larry sheepishly smiles. “Hey uh, guys, I gotta run upstairs for awhile, so can you take care of Ahk for me?”

Octavius tilts his head. “Take care of him…?”

Already walking away, Larry gives them a nonchalant wave. “He’s uh…he’s sick! Don’t worry though, you’ll be fine!”

When the figure of Larry recedes from view, Octavius and Jedediah look at each other. They have only heard tales of how Ahkmenrah is when he is sick. Now, they have the personal experience of caring for Ahkmenrah.

“Should we…” proposes Octavius, “Check up on him?”

Jedediah shivers, but slowly nods. “Might as'well get it over with.”

So the two miniatures make their way off of the desk and walk towards Ahkmenrah’s diorama, where his guards  insists he stays when he’s sick. They quietly talk as they walk, unsure of what exactly to expect.

“Do you think he is peaceful when he is sick…?” questions Octavius.

Jedediah helplessly shrugs. “Lets hope so!”

When Octavius and Jedediah arrive at the entrance of Ahkmenrah’s diorama, they are quickly greeted by the presence of Ahkmenrah’s guards. They warily glance at each other as they hear a scratchy voice from inside the room. “Who is it?”

“I-it is Octavius and Jedediah!” calls out Octavius.

“Come in!” Ahkmenrah stops talking for a moment as a bout of coughs attack him. His guards retreat to their normal positions. Octavius and Jedediah cautiously begin to walk into the room.

When they are close enough to see Ahkmenrah sitting down weakly on a chair that was brought into their room, Jedediah shivers. Ahkmenrah’s skin is pale and sickly, and his eyes are tired. He slowly looks down at the miniatures when they arrive, and smiles. “Please fetch me a glass of water…?”

“Uh…” says Jedediah slowly. “How are we supposed to do that?”

“Figure it out!” replies Ahkmenrah sharply.

Octavius and Jedediah jump. Ahkmenrah is usually never demanding. Perhaps being sick brings out the pharaoh in him…

“I am sure you will be able to do it…” Ahkmenrah adds gently.

Octavius nudges Jedediah. “Let us just see if we can request help with caring for Ahkmenrah.”

Jedediah shakes his head, but follows Octavius as he walks out of Ahkmenrah’s room. “This ain’t gonna be easy…"


	26. Accidental Kiss pt. 1

angsty prompt perhaps?? there's a fight going on with octavius and his general (bonus points if he's called marcus) and too much rough housing results in Marcus kissing oct. jed gets jealous. not the normal jealousy, the kind where your rage just explodes. thank you so much if you do this prompt!! u///u

~~~

Cheeks flushed an angry red and eyes glittering with ferocity, Octavius glowers at his general, Marcus. Theft is not a crime to be left unpunished. And as the leader of the Roman diorama, Octavius must proceed with all disciplinary acts. Downgrading him is too harsh for a first offense, but some type of punishment must be done. Especially because of what he stole…

Marcus stares back at Octavius, with shame but unwillingness to accept what is obliged from his offense. It was a meaningless theft, anyways, and nothing came of it. It should not matter, and he should not have to deal with the punishment afterwards. But Octavius is making it out to be more than it seems…

So when a fight breaks out between Octavius and Marcus, the whole Roman diorama is surprised. Usually Octavius is only violent when he must be violent, and this seemed to be an occasion where violence could have been avoided. As they argue and circle each other, nobody notices when Jedediah walks into the diorama.

Jedediah’s eyes widen at the sight of Octavius face-to-face with one of his men. Which one, Jedediah isn’t sure, but Octavius seems to be furious nevertheless. When the circling breaks out into an actual fight, an audible gasp leaves Jedediah’s mouth. Octavius is not usually one to invoke violence. What could his soldier have done to deserve this?

Unsure of whether he should interrupt the fight or not, Jedediah nervously watches. It is not a vicious fight, but it is obvious that it is occurring for a purpose. Jedediah just isn’t sure yet of what that purpose is, since Octavius would not be doing this on a simple whim.

Overcome with the need to know who Octavius is brawling with, Jedediah taps the shoulder of a nearby soldier. “Who’s um, Octavius goin’ against?”

The soldier cautiously squints his eyes at Jedediah, before deciding to tell him what is happening. “He is dealing discipline to his general, Marcus. Theft was the crime.”

“H-his general?!”

The soldier nods. “Marcus believes it was a petty theft, but I do not think he knows what he took, or who it belonged to.”

Jedediah cocks his head to the side. “An’ do you know what he took…?”

“Yes…” says the soldier slowly, “Many of us have figured it out.”

Jedediah shifts around awkwardly. “Could uh, y'tell me what it was…?”

“If you are so curious as to what is was,” he says, “Perhaps I could. He took a pair of leather gloves that belonged to Octavius himself.”

A pair of leather gloves. Since when did Octavius own gloves? After a moment of confusion, Jedediah remembers a day in the past where he had left a pair of his gloves in Octavius’s diorama. He must have been safekeeping them.

Once he has thanked the soldier, Jedediah swiftly begins to push through the crowds of Romans so that he can reach Octavius and stop the fight. Jedediah can always give him another pair if it meant that much to him.

When Jedediah reaches the front of the crowd and is able to see what is going on, his heart almost seems to stop in his chest because of the amount of disbelief that comes crashing towards him. The split-second image of Marcus and Octavius kissing sends Jedediah into fury. He automatically reaches down for his six shooters, but is only just able to keep himself from doing so. He doesn’t want to get kicked out of Octavius’s diorama for doing something that he will regret.

Instead, Jedediah strides right between Octavius and Marcus, who both have quickly retreated away from each other. Octavius, although still angry himself, sees the rage in Jedediah and quickly grabs onto his arm to restrain him. He can deal with problems within his own diorama, but a problem between two dioramas could easily get out of control.

“J-Jed, when did you arrive?” asks Octavius softly.

Jedediah growls at Marcus. “That ain’t ever to happen again.“

Marcus’s eyes widen at the sight of infuriated and jealous Jedediah.  “ _Ilud accidens erat_ —that was accidental!”

Jedediah takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Ignoring Marcus, he turns around to face Octavius. Somehow he finds himself holding Octavius’s hands as he earnestly looks up at him. “I can get you new gloves, partner.”


	27. A New Exhibit

Prompt: Museum's received new exhibit that contains Sheba, girl Akhmenrah's age that's part wolf and can morph partway or fully into a wolf. She's beautiful, rugged, a daredevil, and a bit rude and hotheaded at first 2 everyone, but she & Akhmen have that "love at first sight" thing when they see eachother (but hide it for awhile!)

~~~

Octavius and Jedediah glance at each other, both of their faces plastered with worry, but also curiosity. Larry told them last night that they were going to be getting a new exhibit, which is exciting, but they did not know what to expect.

How would this new exhibit react to coming to life? Would they be nice? Do any of the current exhibits know them? What is their historical significance? Is it even a person or an animal?

“Stop worrying, you two,” says Ahkmenrah. The two miniatures are seated on his shoulder as they all wait and watch for the new exhibit to arrive. “It shall be alright. We will be able to explain everything to them.”

“But…” replies Octavius.

Jedediah laughs. “Don’t listen to ‘em,” says Jedediah, “He’s a natural worrier.”

A hush quickly falls over the main hall of the museum as Larry wheels in a box. The new exhibit. They must have just arrived, and so the magic of the tablet has not yet had the time to work on the exhibit. And anyways, they’re inside the crate.

When Larry has finished moving the crate into the museum and removing the device that he wheeling it inside with, he smiles at everyone who has gathered to watch. “You guys uh, seem really excited about this.” says Larry.

“Of course, Lawrence!” Teddy exclaims, “When do you think the last time we got a new exhibit was?”

“Probably a long time ago…?”

“Exactly!”

“We are merely eager to meet our new addition.” Octavius adds.

Jedediah playfully nudges Octavius. “And real nervous, too.”

Larry laughs, for so is he. He then begins to slowly open the crate and let the new exhibit out. A high pitched yell from inside makes everyone jump, and then they all take a step back as the person inside kicks the cover that Larry was removing, off.

A woman slowly steps out of the crate. Her eyes dart dangerously around the room as she remains crouched down, her wild brown hair framing and protecting her face. Her mouth curls up into a snarl for a moment, until she realizes that she is not in danger.

Octavius and Jedediah both quickly glance up at Ahkmenrah as they hear him take in a sharp breath of air. Jedediah grins, and leans close to Octavius. “I think someone’ a bit smitten.” Jedediah says, with a nod up towards Ahkmenrah.

Octavius smiles, and nods his head. “That may be the case, yes.”

The two miniatures turn their attention back to the woman, who has now stood up and is curiously looking around the museum. “Wh…” she softly says. After spotting Ahkmenrah, she darts forward and halts in front of him, her lips once again curled up into a snarl. “Where am I?” she demands.

Ahkmenrah stares for a moment before stuttering out an answer. “This is a museum, and my tablet has brought you to life.”

His answer makes the new exhibit falter. She hadn’t expected that.

“What is your name…?” asks Ahkmenrah gently.

“…Sheba.”

Before anyone else can speak or ask a question, Sheba’s form ripples, and the museum watches in amazement as she transforms into a wolf. She growls, and quickly scampers out of the main hall. Ahkmenrah swiftly takes the miniatures off of his shoulder and rushes after her. “I shall make sure that she is alright!”

Most of those who had gathered in the hall slowly back away to return to their exhibits and to wander the museum. Jedediah shakes his head. “Ain’t she an interestin’ addition.”

“Quite so…” replies Octavius.

After a few days of adjustment, Sheba seems to have gotten used to the museum and the concept that she is an exhibit. Octavius and Jedediah frequently find them sitting together, discussing matters and smiling at each other. Their relationship quickly strengthens, much quicker than the relationship of Sheba with any other person in the museum. Perhaps she and Ahkmenrah would deny any romantic notions with their relationship as of now…but Octavius and Jedediah know what is going on.


	28. Violent Octavius pt. 2

Please continue the prompt!!!! It's so good

~~~

((referring to the violent tendencies prompt))

~~~

“Octavius? What are y’doin’ here?“

Octavius backs away as Jedediah advances towards him. He points his sword at Jedediah, afraid that if he comes too close, he may do something that he will regret. “P-please,” stutters Octavius, “You should leave.”

Jedediah’s eyes widen, and he stops walking forward. Octavius has never told him that he could not hang out with him before. Plus, he missed meeting up with Jedediah in front of their dioramas. And Octavius never misses anything. “Are you okay…?”

Octavius hesitates, and that is all Jedediah needs to know that something is wrong. He takes another step forward, and unlike what he though would happen, Octavius does not waver the hold on his sword. Instead, it tightens, and Octavius’s hands begin to shake.

Octavius turns his head away as a feeble attempt to distract him mind from the man in front of him that his violent urges wish to take themselves out on. Mustering up some self-control, Octavius speaks in a calm voice. “Jedediah, leave.”

Jedediah responds quickly. “No, no, not if I can help with what’s wrong.”

Octavius shakes his head furiously back and forth. “You cannot…this you cannot help.”

Perhaps Jedediah could help, but not in a way that he nor Octavius would want him to help in. And nevertheless, Octavius would never wish to hurt Jedediah…or at least he thinks so, until he is washed over with a wave of violent thoughts. Octavius heaves in a shaky breath.

Noticing this, Jedediah defiantly shakes his head. “C'mon, there’s gotta be a way I can help. You ain’t even told me what’s wrong yet, too.”

The clatter of Octavius’s sword on the ground echoes through the room as he lets it fall from his hand before beginning to run. Away from Jedediah, and hopefully away from his urges.

“Wh–hey!” calls out Jedediah. “Don’t be like that, Oct!”

Without a last glance back, Octavius sprints towards the door and out of the room. He may have lost his sword, but he saved himself from hurting Jedediah. It was inevitable, and he could not stand to let it happen. So he removed himself from the situation. And now…Octavius finds a nearby scrap of paper of the floor, and proceeds to tear it into pieces.

But when he finishes and the violence inside of him cools down for the time being, Octavius takes off jogging again, just to put more distance between him and Jedediah.

Jedediah slowly bends down, and wraps his fingers around the hilt of the sword. The leather of his gloves stretches and hugs the sword as he picks it up. Never in the many, many years that he has been friends with Octavius has he abandoned his sword before. What could possibly be wrong with Octavius? Or…did Jedediah do something wrong…?

After another moment of thought, Jedediah decides to bring Octavius’s sword to his Roman diorama and see if they can help him find Octavius. If anyone will know what is going on with Octavius right now, it is his soldiers.

Heaving out a breath of air, Octavius catches his breath. Ahkmenrah’s room is now his current location. Hopefully this is far away enough so that Jedediah will be unable to find him until his irrational urges have left. Hopefully.

Balling up his hands into tight firsts, Octavius searches for something that he can safely take these tendencies out on so that he will be safe to be around for a few minutes. After a minute of turning his head and looking around, he chooses a cement stand situated on the floor, and his fists begin to meet the cement. If he was not made out of plastic, his hands would bleed. A tiny drop of perspiration full of frustration rolls off of his arm. When they finally begin to feel sore and hurt, and his urge finally fade, Octavius relents.

Lightly shaking his hands, he backs away and slowly sits down on the floor. His hands may ache, but the cruelty that plagues his heart is gone for the moment. At least this way, Jedediah is safe. The rest of the museum is safe. And after a few hours, the violence will fade away.


	29. Sword Lesson

Prompt: Octavius teaching Jedediah how to sword fight and using it as an excuse to press against him whilst correcting his stance. He also finds out how bad Jed smells but discovers he likes that stink.

~~~

A gentle laugh reverberates in Octavius’s chest as he smiles at one of his soldiers, who had just told a joke. Tonight has begun as a good night, and hopefully it shall end as a good night. Perhaps he will even be able to spend time with Jedediah.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” says Octavius kindly.

The soldier sheepishly smiles and and dips his head down in respect. “It was my pleasure. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it.”

The soldier waves goodbye to Octavius, and then leaves him peacefully alone in his room. Octavius inhales a deep breath, and then slowly walks over to the mirror. After adjusting his armor and his helmet, he then moves over methodically to sit down on a chair in his room. Before he gets a chance to get comfortable, there is a soft knock on his door.

“Come in, please,” calls out Octavius.

Octavius’s face breaks out into a smile as the person who steps inside his room is revealed as Jedediah. He tilts his hat at Octavius, and then begins to casually look around the room.

“Howdy,” says Jedediah.

“Hello,” replies Octavius as he rises from his seat. “What are you doing here…?”

Jedediah turns on his heels to face Octavius. “I ah, I got a proposition for you,” he says nervously, “What d'ya think about teachin’ me how to fight with a sword!”

Octavius’s smile broadens. “Of course I shall!”

The two miniatures depart from Octavius’s room, and head towards a pile of swords so that they can pick their swords to train with. Octavius, who always already has a sword with him, gestures towards the pile for Jedediah to choose one of his liking.

Jedediah’s eyes rove over the pile for a minute, and then he bends down to pick up a sword that is similar to Octavius’. He smiles at Octavius, and then they head over to a small space of land in the diorama designated as the training and practice area.

“Alright, shall we start with a basic stance?” asks Octavius.

Jedediah nods, and slowly moves his body and hands to a stance that he thinks is correct. Octavius narrows his eyes, and roughly taps Jedediah’s arm with the hilt of his sword.

Jedediah yelps, surprised at Octavius’s actions. He hadn’t expected him to be tough on Jedediah as he teaches him. But then again, Octavius is a Roman general. So he gets back into the stance that he was in, and allows Octavius to tap his arms into the correct stance.

Octavius hums, still dissatisfied. “That is how you should hold the sword, but you still must adjust your footing.”

Jedediah sheepishly looks up at Octavius. “Can y'show me…?”

Octavius gently nods. “Of course.”

Jedediah’s cheeks flush red as Octavius presses himself against Jedediah to fix his stance. Octavius inhales deeply as he moves around Jedediah to fix the other half of his stance, and freezes. The smell of hard work, dynamite, and wood lingers in the air around Jedediah.  It was unexpected at first, Octavius shrugs to himself, for he does not mind it one bit.

After Octavius finishes fixing Jedediah’s stance, he then stands across from Jedediah and draws his own sword. “Now that you have got the stance, let us see if you can regain it.”

Octavius lunges forward towards Jedediah, and their swords clash with a metallic bite. Octavius nods appreciatively as Jedediah retains his stance after recovering from the slash.

“Good job,” says Octavius happily.

Jedediah’s face lights up at Octavius’s praise. “Let’s continue, Oct!”

Octavius smiles back at Jedediah. Anything so that he can spend more time with Jedediah.


	30. Period Problems (Jed)

Can you write Female!Jed on her "time of the month" and Octavius desperately trying to keep her happy, but she keeps snapping at him. He just brings her little snacks and sings her songs and she can't help but smile and snuggle him? B-But only if you wish, of course!

~~~

Octavius furrows his eyebrows together, and tilts his head to the side. Jedediah huffs and turns her head away. He gently sighs. “Jed…” says Octavius gently.

Jedediah swiftly shakes her head and crosses her arms. “I’m sorry, but I’d rather jus’ take a nap.”

After a moment, Octavius deeply nods his head. “May I get you some food, and sing to you before you fall asleep?”

She thinly smiles. “Sure.”

Octavius gently smiles back. “You can go lay down now, if you wish, and I shall return in a few minutes.”

Jedediah’s hand trails down to her stomach, and she painfully nods. Octavius can tell that she is currently dealing with cramps. So Octavius wanders off to get Jedediah food, and she slowly makes her way over to a small couch that they have on the desk that they hang out on.

Octavius gingerly hops off of the desk, and looks around for someone that he could employ to assist him in retrieving a number of snacks. For Jedediah, he would even go back to his Rome to retrieve food if he had to.

Jedediah groans as she slowly walks over to the couch. She had been alright for most of the night so far, but now cramps have begun to take over. When she reaches the couch, she gingerly sits down and rests, waiting for Octavius to return.

“Jedediah!”

She turns her head towards the source of the sound, and sees Octavius returning with his arms full of snacks. Her initial reaction is to roll her eyes and turn away, but Jedediah cannot help but smile, knowing that he did this all for her.

“I have returned!”

“Yeah,” says Jedediah gently. “I see that.”

When Octavius reaches the couch, he lays out the food that he retrieved on the floor. “Go ahead and lay down, my dear. Carminem tibi meae veteris Romae canebo–I shall sing to you the songs of my ancient Rome.”

Jedediah slowly nods her head, and Octavius arranges a few pillows at the end of the couch for her to lay on. She quietly  thanks him, and then lays down on the couch. Octavius then sorts through the snacks that he was able to collect, and presents Jedediah with a few strawberries. She frowns for a moment, but takes them anyways.

Humming gently, Octavius methodically walks around the couch and begins to sing one of the songs that he knows by heart. When he sees that Jedediah has finished her strawberries, he bends down and chooses another small snack for her to eat while he continues his songs.

Peeking down at Jedediah nibbling on the food, Octavius smiles as he sings. This has seemed to help her, and so he shall continue until she wishes him not to. Either way, he is glad to know that he is able to make a small difference in making her pain less. That is all he could ask for.

As Octavius continues to sing and pepper Jedediah with treats, her smile slowly begins to grow. It is very nice of Octavius to be doing his for her. He could be doing nothing at all, but still he chooses to try and ease her current suffering.

A cramp passes through Jedediah, and she squirms on the couch uncomfortably. Eventually once she sits up, it eases enough for her to gesture to Octavius to come over. He tilts his head, stops singing for the moment, and sits down on the couch next to Jedediah.

“Thanks for this, Oct. I really ‘ppreciate it.”

Octavius brightly smiles. “It is my pleasure.”

Jedediah tentatively holds her arms out to Octavius. He pulls her close to him, and she gently rests her head on his shoulder. He shifts around so that she can rest her head more comfortably, and they both smile at each other. Octavius proceeds to softly sing as she slowly slips into a peaceful slumber.


	31. Octavius's Bad Day

Prompt: Octy has a really bad night. Like, he stubs his toes multiple times, he gets his cape snagged and ripped and ends up tripping and falling on his face, he knocks down a bunch of his men and they fall on him and crush him, he whacks his head against the door frame, runs into the door and hurts his nose, falls out of his diorama, and by the end of the night he has a broken arm. I might write this myself as well...

 

AND THEN OCTY FALLS DOWN SOME STAIRS (for the prompt)

 

~~~

A bright, dazzling light shines down onto Octavius’s face, and he groans. Sitting slowly up, he holds his head until the dizziness passes. After a long moment, he slowly rises but quickly winces as his weight presses his feet and toes against the stone ground.

Octavius was trying to take a nap, for he has been having a bad night so far, but someone was considerate enough to wake him up so that he would not nap for too long. So far he has stubbed his toes three times, twice on the same object, and that can make a night bad just in itself. After loudly yawning, Octavius shuffles towards the small mirror mounted on the wall to organize the mess of his hair, and then after picking up his helmet, he carefully walks towards his door.

He then opens his door, takes one step forward, and meets his face against the floor. Octavius groans once more. He gradually sits up, and looks around to see why he had fallen. His cape had snagged itself on the door. So Octavius pulls on it, but it remains securely caught on the door. Rolling his eyes, he tugs harder, and the corner of the cape rips away from the door at the force.

Great. Now he has a rip in his cape that he will eventually have to mend. His day seems to just be getting better and better. After a moment of resting, Octavius stands up and brushes some dust off of his clothes. He fiercely shakes his head. He may have had s bad beginning to the night, but that does not mean the rest of the night has to follow suit! Perhaps it will improve when he meets up with Jedediah. Perhaps.

Carefully making the rest his way out of the door, Octavius begins his journey through the diorama towards its edge and onto the floor, where he will be meeting up with Jedediah. He tries to nod at each soldier that he passes, but he ends up bumping into a solid shape in front of him.

Before he can turn his head back and see what he ran into, the weight falls into him and they both tumble back onto the floor. Octavius groans again, and blinks his eyes. They weight slowly removes itself from being on Octavius, and after a minute, it is completely gone. Looking up, he sees the worried faces of a few of his men looking down at him.

“Are…are you alright, Octavius?” one of them asks.

Octavius slowly nods as he rises. “I believe so, yes.”

“Has the night shown itself to be tough towards you?”

“It quite has.” says Octavius, who then nods at each of the soldiers.

He gives a small salute to the group once he has stood completely erect, and then once again, cautiously sets off towards the edge of the diorama. As he reaches the edge, he turns around, now walking backwards, and waves to his soldiers. “Thank you for the concern, but I shall be fine!”

At first, it seems like his general is just waving back at him, but when Octavius notices that he is running, he is confused. But before he can process through the list of reasons, the cobblestone of his diorama disappears under his feet, and wind whistles in his ears as he falls straight off of his diorama. Letting out a small yelp, Octavius grabs onto his helmet so that he will not loose it.

As soon as Octavius hits the floor, he hears the patter of boots growing closer. Octavius grumbles and tries to sit up, but the fall has caused him to be dizzy and unable to do so that quickly.

“Woah there, partner! That was quite the fall!” exclaims Jedediah, who kneels down next to Octavius when he arrives and supports him so that he can slowly sit up. “You havin’ an unlucky day? Cuz that’s never happened before!”

“Yes,” says Octavius as he attempts to stand up. “It has been.”

“Well don’t you worry! I’ll try an’ look out for you from now on ‘till the end o’ the night.”

For the first time during the duration of the night, Octavius smiles. “I appreciate it, Jed.”

But as the night continues, even under Jedediah’s watchful eye, Octavius has been able to walk straight into the door frame leading into the African mammals room while talking to Sacagawea, run into a door while escaping Larry after playing a prank with Jedediah, and then falling down the whole flight of stairs as the two miniatures were trying to make their way back downstairs. Jedediah was able to make Octavius feel better, but it did not make his night any less unlucky.

Jedediah cautiously leads Octavius back to his diorama. “I reckon if it were possible for us, you would’ve broken an arm today, boy.”

Octavius sadly shakes his head. “I must be cursed by Mars for the night. _Di immortales_ , I pray that tomorrow night shall be better.”


	32. Cooking Cookies

hey, I have a prompt for you if youre interested in writing it. the two of them should be 'helping' someone make make cookies, but then one or both of them gets stranded in the flour and has to be saved!

~~~

Laughter bubbles up and escapes past Jedediah’s lips. Octavius smiles cheekily as a response to Jedediah’s laughter.

When Jedediah has relatively calmed himself down, he speaks. “Now why d’ya think we’d be able to help you with that?”

Ahkmenrah keeps himself from pouting. “Because no one else wishes to aid me in baking cookies!“

Jedediah gently sighs as Ahkmenrah stares down at the miniatures. He begins to protest, but Octavius speaks before he is able to get a word out. “We shall try.”

Ahkmenrah’s face instantly lights up and a smile sneaks onto his face. Jedediah groans, but Octavius gently pats his shoulder. “Do not worry,” says Octavius, “I am sure we shall be able to be of some assistance.”

“As much assistance as a road lizard without a road,” grumbles Jedediah as the two miniatures walk over over towards the hand that Ahkmenrah had offered them to climb onto.

Octavius laughs. “Can you at least try to have fun?”

“I…reckon so.”

When they arrive at where Ahkmenrah had set up supplies to make the cookies, Jedediah sighs. “How long d'ya think this’ll take us…?” he asks Octavius.

“I presume it shall mainly depend on how much Ahkmenrah does.”

Jedediah nods. He just hopes this does not take all night. And that they do not burn down the museum. And that nothing happens to him and Octavius. And…

He laughs to himself as Ahkmenrah lets the miniatures down onto the table. Since when did he worry so much?

“Jed, hey Jed!”

Jedediah looks up and over towards where the sound of the voice came from. Octavius. “Yeah?”

Octavius gently laughed. “You were staring into the distance for a moment there.”

Jedediah blushes from embarrassment. “Let’s jus’ make these cookies! Hey Ahk, you got a recipe?”

Ahkmenrah, who had been organizing the ingredients, happily nods. “Yes, I do,” he says, and then carefully places the recipe down next to where the miniatures are standing. They walk onto the paper and read through it.

“Shall we begin?” asks Octavius.

“Yes!” exclaims Ahkmenrah.

So with the miniatures reading the recipe and occasionally helping Ahkmenrah find and measure ingredients, they begin to concoct cookie dough together.

“What’s next?” questions Ahkmenrah.

Octavius glances down at the paper he is standing on. “Flour.”

“I’ll get it!” says Jedediah, already spotting the container of flour. Octavius watches anxiously as Jedediah makes his way over to the container, and attempts to nudge it over towards Octavius.

Octavius freezes, and calls out Jedediah’s name when the container precariously wobbles back and forth, threatening to tip over. Octavius wills it to fall the other way–not on top of Jedediah–but nevertheless his willing does nothing to help. Jedediah tries to back away from the flour, but when the container finally falls, it tips its contents right onto Jedediah, covering him in a mountain of flour.

Frantically, Octavius unsheathes his sword and rushes over to the edge of the flour. “Jedediah?!” he quickly shouts while peering into the sea of flour that has captured Jedediah. After a moment of hesitation, he dives in and begins to fight his way through clumps of flour and other enemies.

While fighting his way through, Octavius tries his best to push as much flour off of the mound and away from the center as he can. It truly is like trying to find a cowboy in the middle of a flour pile. Slicing through lump after lump of flour, Octavius slowly but gradually makes his way through the flour, searching and calling out for Jedediah.

Octavius freezes when he hears a muffled cry from the middle of the pile. Forcing himself through the flour, he quickly makes his way to where he sound originated. Sticking a hand down into the depths of the flour, he grabs onto whatever solid that he finds and pulls it up and out of the flour.

Jedediah gasps for air as Octavius pulls him out by his arm. He blindly follows as he coughs his lungs out, trying to rid himself of the flour that had betrayed his trust. When they reach the edge of the flour, Jedediah slowly sits down on the table, shaking the flour out of his clothes and dumping that which got into his hat out. “Wow!” exclaims Jedediah, “It’s a good thing I wasn’t baked into a cookie!”

Octavius sits down next to Jedediah so that he can catch his breath. “Of course. I would have not let that happened.“


	33. Viewing the Sunset and Sunrise

Aw! Please write the sunset and sunrise thing if you are so inclined! <3

~~~

A tiny gasp echoes throughout the diorama room. Another set of lungs joins the first, and they both slowly breathe, calming down and bringing air to the rest of the miniature that they are part of.

“Octavius?” calls out a voice. It fills the room with noise, for night has just begun to fall, and no one else has awoken yet.

“Yes, I am here, Jedediah.” replies the other voice. If it had not been for a magic anon allowing them to wake up early to view the sunset, and then freeze later than usual to see the sunrise, then they would still be frozen.

“Wow…” breathes Jedediah, as he makes his way out of his diorama to meet up with Octavius. “This is pretty creepy.”

“Oh, I agree. It is…very strange to be without the rest of my diorama, and to be the first ones of the museum to awake.”

Jedediah eagerly grabs onto Octavius’s hand once they meet up. “C’mon! I ain’t wanna miss it!”

Octavius gently laughs. “The sun does not go down that quickly, Jedediah!”

Nevertheless Jedediah pulls Octavius along, out of the diorama room, and towards a large window where they can easily watch the sunset. As they pass through the doorway and begin to make their way out into the main hall of the museum, a large figure yelps at the sight of the two miniatures.

“J-Jed? Octavius? What…how are you guys…?” stutters Larry.

“The miraculous magic of the anon!” calls out Octavius.

Larry kneels down next to the miniatures. “But…for what reason?”

“We’re gonna see both the sunrise and sunset today, Gigantor!” exclaims Jedediah happily.

Gently laughing, Larry offers his hand to the duo. “Then you better hurry, the sun’s going down in a few minutes.”

The miniatures graciously take the transportation, and Larry brings them swiftly to the window that was their destination. Together Octavius and Jedediah go and press themselves up against the window. The sun has already begun to set, and streaks of orange and red are present in the sky.

“I have not gazed upon a sunset in so long…” says Octavius gently.

Jedediah sighs happily as the sky darkens its shades and the colors in the sky intensify, contrasting with the darkened clouds. Soft hues of purple are painted onto the sky. “Y'think the sunrise will be jus’ as nice?”

Octavius nods. “Absolutely.”

The miniatures continue to watch in wonder as the sun descends from the sky, and the rest of the museum comes to life. They might have to explain to everyone else why they were awake so much sooner than usual, but being able to see the sunset was worth it.

“Pretty cool, huh?” comments Larry.

Octavius and Jedediah swiftly turn around to face Larry. Jedediah grins. “Definitely!”

After spending a few more minutes at the window, the duo joins the rest of the museum in going about their usual antics. They split up for a while: Octavius going on train his men in a quick session, and Jedediah taking it upon himself to repair part of their RC. But when they both finish, they meet up again, eagerly talking about how they think the sunrise will look. In the many years of nights that they have been coming to life, this will be one that they will always remember.

So when the exhibits begin to return to their designated rooms and poses, Octavius and Jedediah swiftly make their way back to the window. After making sure that everyone is returning to their respective places, Larry joins the miniatures for a moment.

“Will y'bring us back, Gigantor?” asks Jedediah as he gazes out of the window, watching the sun slowly begin to rise.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thanks.”

Larry smiles, and slowly backs away so that Octavius and Jedediah can enjoy the sunrise alone. Jedediah presses a hand against the glass as the sun rises gradually over the horizon intense oranges, reds, and deep shades of pink fill the sky.

Octavius gently sighs, and glances over at Jedediah. “I shall treasure this memory, Jed, and I am glad that I could share it with you.”

Jedediah gazes out at a long streak of crimson in the sky, and then grins back at Octavius. “As am I, partner.”


	34. Period Problems (Oct)

We saw lady Jed on her period, now let's see how Jed would react to tavi on her period being all over the place with her emotions most of those emotions being anger and sadness then being all sweet and apologetic, bonus points if Jed tells her to stop asking crazy and she cries

~~~

Puffing his cheeks out, Jedediah searchingly thinks for ideas. Ideas that will calm Octavius down and perhaps stop her emotions from varying so frequently. Maybe ice cream? Perhaps some music? Jedediah sighs, and shakes his head. All he wants is for Octavius to be happy.

“J-Jedediah?” A teary voice calls out.

Jedediah swiftly looks around for the source of the voice: Octavius. Her eyes are wet with tears, and she is slightly bent over, assuredly just having dealt with some cramps. He slowly walks over and stands in front of her. “Yeah?”

“Could you retrieve a pillow for me?”

Jedediah deeply nods. “I reckon so.”

So Jedediah goes off to find a pillow fit for Octavius. It only takes him a few minutes, but perhaps a few minutes too long. For when he returns and gives the plump violet pillow to Octavius, she slowly walks over to their couch and sits down. She places the pillow next to her, and crosses her arms with a huff.

Jedediah stands frozen, unsure of what Octavius is doing. “Are…” he says tentatively. “Are you alright?”

“Why did you bring this pillow?” snaps Octavius. “I do not like this one!“

Widening his eyes, Jedediah takes a tiny step backwards. “I-I’m sorry…?”

A long moment of silence washes over the two miniatures. A small gasp escapes Jedediah’s mouth when Octavius throws her face into the pillow and begins to cry. Her tears soak into the pillow as Jedediah walks over to her and kneels down next to the couch.

“H-hey…” whispers Jedediah.

Octavius shakes her head, and raises it from the pillow after wiping at her face. “Sorry…I am sorry. Thank you for the pillow.”

Jedediah gently smiles. “Don’t worry about it.” he says, although he is a bit wary over her queer reaction.

She smiles up at Jedediah, who sits down on the couch next to her and places the pillow on his lap for her to lay on.

“I am sorry,” repeats Octavius once more before placing her head gently onto the pillow.

Jedediah merely shakes his head and gently strokes Octavius’s hair as she falls asleep. At least now he can enjoy some peace and quiet. For the time being, of course, until Octavius awakens. Looking down at her, Jedediah smiles. Perhaps she will seem this peaceful after her nap. Maybe that was actually all she really needed, to take a nap, to calm herself down. He hopes for it to be true.

But when Octavius does finally awake and ask what time it now is, she freezes. Her eyes lock onto Jedediah. “Why did you let me sleep for so long?!”

“Y-you were tired…” stutters Jedediah.

Octavius presses her lips together and furrows her eyebrows. “But you did not need to let me sleep for such a length of time!”

Jedediah sighs, utterly frustrated with how the day has been going. “Stop actin’ so crazy, Oct! I jus’ wanted some peace…”

Octavius widens her eyes, which threaten to create rivulets on her face again, and slowly backs away from Jedediah. Silence fills the air for a moment, before Octavius fills it with her crying. Jedediah sighs again.

“Okay…” he gently says. “Alright, I know, I’m sorry, I jus’…”

Octavius turns her face away to wipe the tears off of it, and then turns back to Jedediah, who she earnestly smiles up at. “I am sorry for being all over the place today.”

“No hey, you ain’t have to apologize…”

“I am…very glad that you are with me.”

A smile finds itself on Jedediah’s face, and he holds out a hand to Octavius, who takes it. He squeezes her hand softly. “So am I, partner.”


	35. Accidental Kiss Pt. 2

I think you should continue the prompt where one of octs men kisses him, maybe Jed and octs conversation after or Jed kicking that guys ass

~~~

“Jedediah, stop!”

Octavius nervously holds out a hand while Jedediah advances once more towards Marcus, Octavius’s general, who has already been driven to the ground. His general who had been arguing with Octavius, and then accidentally kissed him. And of course, Jedediah saw. That would be the only reason for him to become this angry.

Jedediah scrunches his face up into a snarl, and continues forward. These men should know better, more than anyone else, that Octavius is not open to a relationship with someone else. So why did one of his soldiers kiss him? Jedediah’s mind flashes red at the thought. They should have known. And this man should not have taken the gloves that he had given Octavius in the first place.

Before Jedediah can reach down to drag the general up, a hand constricts around him and stops any further motion. After a moment of testing the confines, he sighs. Any further attempt will be futile. So he lets the hands drag him away from Marcus.

Looking behind him, Jedediah sees that it was Octavius who grabbed him, who is also currently ordering for some of his men to carry off his general to be tended to. Once that is taken care of, Octavius tugs Jedediah away and quickly brings him in front of a house so to separate the two fighting men. With a hand still on Jedediah, Octavius slowly turns towards a soldier who is loitering to the left of the house, unsure exactly of what he should do or not do.

“We shall be inside for a few minutes,” calls out Octavius.

The soldier is surprised at first that Octavius addressed him, but then solemnly nods his head. He walks off to tell those who took Jedediah’s enemy away to mend him, about what Octavius said. Octavius brings Jedediah into the house, closes the door behind them, and then turns around to face Jedediah.

“Jedediah…”

Jedediah groans, already expecting what Octavius is going to say. “I know…”

Octavius presses his lips together. “You did not have to do what I was going to do.”

Jedediah widens his eyes. “You were…gonna continue fightin’ ‘em?”

“He stole the gloves. That is an offense.”

“I can get you new ones!”

Octavius’s defiance falters. He bites his bottom lip. “It would not be the same. They would not…not be the same pair.”

Jedediah sighs gently. He then points towards the house’s door. “I can get them back for you if y’want…!”

Octavius shakes his head slowly. “I believe both of us have taught him a lesson. If he truly has learned from it, perhaps he will return them without us asking.”

Jedediah lets out a small laugh, and rubs the back of his neck. “I ah, reckon I wasn’t plannin’ on asking’…”

Octavius rolls his eyes at Jedediah. “Jedediah…”

“I know, I know! It’s jus’ my first thought o’ what to do.”

Octavius gradually makes his way over to the door of the house. “Yes, I know,” says Octavius. He then opens the door and gestures outside of it. “Shall we?”

Jedediah walks out of the house, and Octavius follows him. “What uh…” begins Jedediah, “What was that about, though? We didn’t really talk ‘bout much…”

As the two miniatures begin to walk to where Marcus had gone, Octavius quietly greets the soldiers that they pass. “I had to make sure that they knew I talked to you privately, even if it was not much of a talk. Plus, the emotions in my diorama needed to cool down.”

Jedediah dips his head down, with one hand on his hat. Understandable. Especially knowing the strictness that exists in Octavius’s diorama.

Once they have passed the location where the battle had occurred, they notice a figure walking towards them from the opposite direction. Jedediah and Octavius exchange glances with each other. Could this perhaps be Octavius’s general? When they grow closer to the figure, the see that their guesses had been correct. And in Marcus’s hands are a pair of gloves. They stop in front of each other.

Marcus speaks first after shamefully holding out the gloves to Octavius. “I-I apologize. I should have made the connection that you received these from…Jedediah.”

Octavius gently smiles. “I am glad to hear that you have recognized your ways. But I do hope you also realize that this cannot happen again.”

Marcus deeply nods his head. “I know, yes…”

Jedediah carefully takes the gloves from Marcus, and then hands them to Octavius. At least Octavius has his gloves back.


	36. Attempted Explanation

Random prompt time!: Octavius trying to explaing Jed his idea of "nudity does not have to mean sexual", very embarrased Jedediah has a hard time understanding it (whether it's just a hard time or HARD time it's up to you(?)). Btw, love your blog

~~~

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Jedediah groans. He takes his hat off and runs his fingers through his disheveled hair. “How…?” he says while putting his hat back on his head.

Octavius gently sighs. “Should I re-explain…?”

Jedediah nods his head. “If y'can, sure.”

“Alright,” begins Octavius once again, “How shall I start this time…the naked form is not inherently sexual.”

“But…”

Octavius gives Jedediah a pointed look, to which he closes his mouth at. Octavius continues a different version of his speech, which is trying to convince Jedediah that nakedness does not mean sexual-ness. Because Octavius is what Jedediah calls a “classical figure,” it is easy for him to know and understand why this is so, but for Jedediah, a man who grew up in quite a different time, it is very different. So Octavius is attempting to explain.

Halfway through his second explanation, Jedediah begins to shake his head, and then he crosses his arms. “Hey, hey Oct, pause for a moment.”

Octavius closes his mouth and waits for Jedediah to finish his thought.

“How ‘bout we take a break, then you can try again? Maybe have your men help explain or somethin’? Cuz this ain’t gettin’ us anywhere.”

Octavius purses his lips together for a moment, and then sighs. “I suppose. What then do you wish to do on this break?”

Jedediah nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. “I dunno…”

Laughing, Octavius gently shakes his head. “So you have no ideas as for what we should do, but you still wish to take a break?”

Jedediah slowly nods his head. “Y-yeah…”

“Well, perhaps we will be able to find something together.”

The two miniatures then begin to wander around the museum, trying to find something to do on their break. Octavius wonders if wandering is all they will be doing during their break, but then they run into Sacagawea. As they greet her, an idea burrows itself inside of Octavius’s mind.

“Sacagawea?” he politely calls out.

“Hello, Octavius,” she gently replies, “What is it?”

Octavius gestures towards Jedediah before speaking. “So um, I have been trying to explain how nudity does not have to be sexual, but he has yet to grasp the concept. We were to have my men help after this break that we are taking, but perhaps you could help…?”

Sacagawea tilts her head to the side and looks at Jedediah. “Is that so?”

Jedediah blushes out of embarrassment. “Y-yeah, he’s been tryin’ to explain.”

Sacagawea smiles, and then offers her hand down to the miniatures. Once they stand upon it, she carries them for a stroll around the museum as she tries to explain that which Octavius was trying to explain to Jedediah. Octavius nods his head as she explains, hoping that this new perspective will aid his previous arguments.

After a few minutes of explaining, Jedediah slowly begins to nod his head. “I think,” he says, breaking into Sacagawea’s talking, “I kinda get it know.”

Smiling, Sacagawea searches for a place to put the miniatures safely down. “Is that so?”

“Yeah!” replies Jedediah, “Thanks, Wea.”

“Yes,” Octavius pitches in, “Thank you.”

When Sacagawea places down the miniatures, she gently pets their heads, which neither of them really enjoy. But she does it anyways. “I am glad I could help. Shall I see you another time?”

Octavius dips his head. “Till then.”

Sacagawea leaves the miniatures alone, and Jedediah waits until she leaves to speak again. “So uh…”

Octavius tilts his head to the side. Why does Jedediah seem…guilty, is it? “Yes…?”

“I ah, I didn’t really get it.”

Octavius sighs.

Jedediah’s face creases with guilt. “I jus’ didn’t want her to think she wasn’t makin’ a difference!”

“Jedediah, you misled her…”

“I didn’t want her to feel bad!”

Octavius shakes his head.

“An’ anyways…” Jedediah blushes, “I’d rather have only you ‘xplain to me.”


	37. Violent Octavius Pt. 3

Another prompt 'cuz I'm bored!: fem!Octavius going through one of her violent crisis and training like mad to tire herself and don' t hurt people. Jed goes loking for her to her rooms and she's paranoid and with her crossbow ready to shoot. A close 1

~~~

A metal sword clatters against the tiled floor, and echoes through the empty room that Octavius is in. She lets out a frustrated sigh, and then sits down for a moment on the cold floor. Why did this have to happen now? Couldn’t her mind wait a while longer until having another surge of violence? Turning to pick up the sword once more, she delicately wipes a small bead of sweat off of her forehead. At least this way, no one is getting hurt.

Standing up once again, Octavius turns towards ragged figures that she had created to hack at with her sword. For as long as they last, she will use them. But after that, she will have to find something else…perhaps use a crossbow from her diorama to continue to tire herself out. Until these urges pass.

Raising up her sword, Octavius swings at one of the figures, and it falls to the floor with a moderately heavy thump. She then swings at the next one, which falls upon the first. Each makeshift figure falls like dominoes until Octavius has arrived at the last one that she created. She raises her arms to swipe her sword and let the figure fall, but instead, tears fall unexpectedly from her eyes. Dropping her sword, Octavius quickly wipes at her eyes.

With frustration bubbling up inside not only at her inability to stay focused, but also because she could not stay calm, Octavius picks her sword right back up and hacks at the figure, causing it to finally fall. She cannot let any emotions get in the way of tiring herself, which she is doing so that she can’t hurt anyone. So she can’t hurt Jedediah.

After setting up the figures again and then slashing them back down, Octavius decides that she has to figure out another method of impromptu training so keep her violence under lock and key. Octavius takes a moment to think, and then while carrying her sword, she swiftly begins to walk back to the Roman diorama to retrieve a different weapon to train with. Her only worry is that someone may spot her on her way there and back.

Slowly and cautiously, Octavius creeps her way back through the museum and to the Roman diorama. Having made it successfully halfway there, she stops for a moment to let her nerves rest. Constantly worrying that someone will see her or that she’ll accidentally hurt someone is not good for her overall anxiety levels right now. But when she deems that she has rested long enough, Octavius continues her trek.

When she arrives at her Roman diorama, she avoids running into as many soldiers as she can while she goes to switch out her sword for a crossbow. Once she has switched out the weapons, she then begins to make her way back to the room that she was in. A room that no one has yet to find her in. A safe haven where she can express her violent urges without anyone getting hurt.

Out at the corner of his eye, Jedediah sees a figure rush past where he had been relaxing. Curious, he rises from his seat and peeks towards where the figure had gone. Is that… Octavius? Wasn’t she supposed to be training her troops today? What is the doing out and about? After a quick moment of deliberation, Jedediah decides to find out what Octavius is doing. He slowly sets off in the direction that he had seen her go.

Arriving back at her room, Octavius lets out a deep sigh. At at least she was able to get here unseen. But now… she can continue training tire herself out. So she sets up three separate targets for her to shoot at with her newly acquired crossbow. Once is all set up, she takes a step back to set up a crossbow as well. Then once that is finished, Octavius releases three arrows into each of the targets. Although this may not be as physically tiring as using her sword, this takes up her focus and mental energy. Perhaps it will tire her out even more than using a sword. She goes to retrieve the arrows, and then walks back to where she shot them from. Octavius prepares to shoot another arrow.

“Oct? What’s goin’ on?”

Panicked, Octavius lets loose the arrow in the direction of where the voice came from. It is only after it leaves the crossbow does she realize what she just did. This is what she was trying to prevent. Why did Jedediah have to come here? Why did he have to follow her? Octavius musters up as much courage as she can, and looks over to where Jedediah is. The arrow is nestled into the wall next to Jedediah’s head. Octavius almost drops her crossbow.

“Jedediah, I…”

Jedediah rushes up to Octavius, and takes the crossbow gently from her hand. He then places it on the ground, and rises to hug Octavius. Octavius is surprised, but she still hugs him back, with water building up in her eyes.

After a moment, Jedediah releases Octavius and holds one of her hands in his own. He gently smiles. “You ain’t have to ‘xplain if y’don’t want to. I’m jus’ glad you’re safe.“


	38. A Night in Rome

Dear Octavius and Jedediah, you make me smile so much. So, I decided to return the favor! Now, Octopus, you get to go to ( modern ) Rome for the next week ( don't ask how the magic of the tablet will work all the way over there ) with Jed, but full-sized and awake during the day. ( I really wouldn't want to get you hurt! ) you can decline if you want to, but I would use this opportunity to see what Rome has become. (( and Ms. Blog lady, if they accept it, please write a story to go with it)) :-)

~~~

Two types of laughter filter through the air, intertwining and floating in the main hall of the museum. The mouths that emitted the laughter soon quiet down, slowly calming down from the scene that had caused them both to laugh. Jedediah, one of the voices, tells Octavius to quiet down, which only makes him laugh harder for a moment, before he does try to stop laughing.

Jedediah lets out a long breath of air, and then goes to the computer to choose another video to watch.

“Jedediah,” says Octavius before Jedediah can do anything, “Why don’t we check tumblr and perhaps answer a question before continuing?”

Jedediah slowly nods his head and wags finger at Octavius. “Good idea'r, boy.”

So the miniatures maneuver around the computer until they have brought themselves to tumblr, and then they make their way to their messages. They then look through the messages. When Octavius’s eyes land on magic anon, he grabs onto Jedediah’s shoulder, shakes it, and points up at the question. Jedediah obliges, and reads the question.

“We’re goin’ to Rome again…?”

Octavius brightly smiles. “It does seem that way, yes. We shall be there for a week, full-sized, and awake during the day.”

Jedediah’s eyes light up. “Awake durin’ the day, y'say?”

“That is what they wrote.”

Jedediah excitedly claps his gloved hands together. “When will it h—”

Jedediah’s mouth snaps shut as he looks around in amazement at his new surroundings—Rome. He glances over at Octavius, and grins when he sees a smiles on Octavius’s face.

“Would you like to explore?” asks Octavius.

Jedediah vigorously nods his head. Knowing that Octavius loves Rome, he decides that he will be exuberant and happy about their time in Rome, if only to just make Octavius happy as well. “Course!”

“Is there any place in particular you wish to go and visit?”

“Wherever you go, partner.”

Octavius smiles at Jedediah, and gestures for Jedediah to follow him. They walk upon the road that they were dropped on, while Octavius rambles on about places that they could go. “I should like to visit the Colosseum, and the Roman Forum. Oh, perhaps we shall go to the Pantheon as well. And maybe Palatine Hill too? I would also quite like to—“

Jedediah chuckles, and pats Octavius’s shoulder. “We can visit wherever y’want, Oct, as long as we got the time to.”

Octavius nods his head. “Right, of course.”

They continue walking into and around the city. Octavius points out any place that he remembers and notes about how much it has changed. Jedediah nods his head appreciatively, and marvels at how much Octavius knows about Rome.

“Oct…” says Jedediah slowly.

Octavius turns his head to look at Jedediah. “Yeah?”

“The sun…this magic anon…”

Octavius deeply nods his head. “I know. this is…remarkable.”

The two men smile at each other. Their hands interlock as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, flooding the area around then with light.

For the next week, Octavius and Jedediah spend their time exploring Rome and visiting landmarks that Octavius wishes to visit. They bathe in the sun, lavishing its warmth and solidifying its memory into their minds for safekeeping when they return to New York and being miniatures.

Octavius points out and awes at the changes that have come to Rome, and Jedediah nods his head and smiles. They find places to eat at, and both of them marvel at the food. Not only does this let them explore modern Rome, it exposes them much more to the modern world and its foods than they have ever been.


	39. A Worried Father

Prompt time! :) Can you write a prompt about Oct being a jealous and protective dad because one of Jed's men starts to get flirty with his daughter Julia? And Jed trying to calm Oct about the whole situation? Please. Thank you. Great blog!

~~~

Gritting his teeth together, Octavius restrains himself from doing anything that he will regret. He should leave. He and his daughter should leave. Why did he even bring her here, to Jedediah’s diorama, in the first place? Right when he takes a step forward, his daughter and the man that was flirting with her begin to walk away.

Before Octavius can even begin to follow them, a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns around to see Jedediah. Octavius scoffs. It is his cowboy, after all, that is flirting with his daughter.

“Hey, Oct! Y'okay?”

Octavius shakes off Jedediah’s hand and does not reply.

“Um…Oct?” asks Jedediah cautiously.

Octavius sighs, and it almost makes Jedediah shrink back, as if his presence is bothering Octavius. “Yes?” replies Octavius sharply.

“What’s…what’s goin’ on?”

“I believe you know the answer to that.”

Octavius jerkily points towards the receding figures of his daughter and one of Jedediah’s cowboys. How could he not know what is going on? Jedediah should have known that his daughter was visiting. He should have known…right?

“Oh! S'that…Julia, right?”

“Yes, Julia,” says Octavius sternly, “And that is your cowboy flirting with her.”

Everything falls into place in Jedediah’s mind. “Aw boy, I know you’re probably—“

Octavius’s gaze makes Jedediah shut his mouth. “Perhaps you should separate them, or I shall.”

Jedediah nervously laughs. “You ain’t gotta be so protective, Oct, she’ll be alright.”

For a moment, Octavius’s hardy fatherly facade falters. Sure, maybe he shouldn’t worry so much, because what could go wrong? Maybe they have a good time together, and they…kiss…and then they…

Octavius furiously shakes his head, and the flaps of his helmet clink against his cheeks. “I do not see any other way this could end than in disaster.”

Jedediah places his hands on his hips and shakes his head. “Oct…”

Octavius swiftly begins to walk towards the direction where Julia and Jedediah’s cowboy had gone. “He must be taught to—“

Jedediah’s fingers catch Octavius’s sleeve, and he yanks him backwards. Octavius lets out a yelp, and careens into Jedediah’s side. Jedediah wraps his arms around Octavius in a sideways hug.

“I’m sure she can take care o’ herself. You brought her up to be strong, yeah?”

Octavius huffs, squirming under both Jedediah’s grip and his gaze. “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Then you ain’t gotta worry!” Jedediah pauses for a moment, mulling over a thought in his mind. “Maybe we can mosey down past ‘em jus’ to check up on ‘em? Together, though,” continues Jedediah with a smile, “I gotta keep an eye on you.”

Octavius finally smiles back at Jedediah. “…Alright.”

Jedediah releases Octavius. After deciding where they should go, they walk together, with Jedediah watching over Octavius, to check on Octavius’s daughter Julia.


	40. Cowgirl

Prompt: When the tablet first arrived at the museum inhabitants genders. Years later when the yellow RC crashes during the chase Octavius accidently finds out Jed is really a woman.

 

~~~

 

“Please, slow down!”

Holding on for dear life, Octavius looks over at the driver of the vehicle he is currently in: Jedediah. He is driving them towards the door that then had been at earlier, when they tried to let out the air of the elder museum night guard’s tires. It ended up being too big of a job for them, so Jedediah suggested retrieving the RC, and seeing what they could do with it to help.

So when they arrive at the door with Rexy in tow, Larry sees them and has an idea. To get the tablet back quickly before the exhibits wreck havoc in the city, and before the sun rises, they have to corner old night guard.  And Jedediah and Octavius will be able to help.

“We shall succeed, my liege.”

“Ain’t you worry one bit!”

Larry smiles down at the miniatures, glad that they are getting along, and glad that they had this wonderful idea to bring Rexy with them. “I’ll be right with you guys.”

While Larry asks for and retrieves Teddy’s horse Texas, the miniatures prepare for what is to come. Octavius turns and looks at Jedediah. “I know we have not gotten along for long, but I am glad to have you by my side for this task.”

Jedediah grins. “I reckon so am I. Now c'mon, it’s time to get that darn tablet back!”

Octavius nods his head, and holds onto the side of the RC. “Let us go!”

Jedediah begins to drive the RC, and thus the chase after the tablet with Larry begins. With all of the speed that the car can give them, they race after Larry, in the direction of where the night guard went. The two miniatures exchange glances, and Jedediah begins to drive at the top speed of the RC.

A small yelp escapes past Octavius’s lips, and he clings to the car for safely. Jedediah chuckles, and Octavius blushes at his actions. He is a Roman general, he should not be frightened by something like this! Even though it is new, and fast, and very intriguing…

Before long, they catch up to the old guard. Larry quickly formulates and tells them the plan, which they enact right away by splitting up. By doing this, hopefully they will be able to corner and capture the old night guard, and save the tablet from being stolen. As the miniatures drive, they laugh and smile and let the wind rush into the car.

This is the first time that they have ever had the chance the use the RC, and although Jedediah is rusty with his driving, they have been enjoying the ride so far. And since then being in the RC now has purpose, they are enjoying it even more.

“C’mon, boy! Lemme hear you yell!” exclaims Jedediah to Octavius, who had been smiling and still holding on to the car for dear life.

“Yeah!” replies Octavius with vigor, his smile widening at the sheer distance that they have covered.

“Jus’ livin’ the dream, baby!”

The chase continues as Larry follows after the old guard, and Jedediah and Octavius ride in the RC on the other side of the park that they are in. As they reach the end of the road, Jedediah poses a question. “Can I make this turn up here?”

Octavius hesitates. “Uh…” How should he know? He, and Jedediah, have never been out of the museum before!

“I’ll take that as a yes! Hang on!” says Jedediah, without any more time to decide.

Octavius’s grip on the car tightens even more as they take the turn, and come face to face with the old night guard, with Larry in tow behind him. When he does not move his horses out of the way, Jedediah is forced to steer the RC out of the way. Octavius holds onto the car, and Jedediah holds onto the steering wheel as the car begins to tip and veer out of control.

“I can’t hold her!” yells Jedediah, “An’ if we don’t make it, I jus’ wanna let you know that I’m a woman!”

Octavius’s eyes widen and he looks over at Jedediah, just as the RC spins out of control off of a mound of snow, and lands with a spark and a puff of smoke. At first, it seems like  the two miniatures aren’t going to make it. But after a few minutes, they slowly rise out of the ruins of the RC, helping and holding onto each other.

Octavius slowly shakes his head. “You’re a…woman?”

Jedediah shakes off some snow, and then clears some smoke out of his lungs by coughing. “Yeah! Ahk’s tablet can do some weird stuff.” Suddenly, Jedediah blushes. “B-but I ah, didn’t think we’d be here to talk ‘bout this.“


	41. Jealous Jedediah

Since I more or less adore jealous!Jed, here's a prompt idea for you! Octavius is talking to Lancelot one last time since he and the other exhibits are going back to New York City. They're having a nice time, laughing and talking, but what they don't know is that they're being watched. Jedediah's seeing everything and after a while he cannot take it any longer so he just walks up to them, grabs Octavius and kisses him. What happens after that is for you to decide. Have fun! ;)

 

~~~

With his eyebrows furrow together in frustration and his lips forming a frown, Jedediah’s expression is almost the exact oppose of Octavius’s expression. Right now, he is talking to Lancelot for the last time, before they take leave of the British museum and head back home. But Jedediah is not with them. He is not a part of their last conversation.

Instead, he is watching from the sidelines. His eyes stay glued to the two men, trying to decipher whether they are enjoying talking to each other or not. A bout of laughter proves that they are. Jedediah’s frown deepens. He takes a small step forward towards them, before rethinking and going back into hiding.

Over with Lancelot and Octavius, who are talking about the New York museum, happiness is floating in the air. Not happiness that they are departing, of course, but happiness that they were able to meet and spend time together. Lancelot smiles, and adjusts his position into a more comfortable one to be in while talking to the miniature.

“Perhaps one day I shall be able to visit your New York!” states Lancelot.

Octavius nods his head thoughtfully. “Perhaps, yes, if you visit one day with Ahkmenrah.”

“Ah yes, I forgot that the Egyptian would have to come too.”

“Yes, he would,” replies Octavius.

Lancelot’s cerulean eyes sparkle. “And of course, I shall protect him as he stays here in  return of my folly.”

Octavius smiles at the knight. “Thank you.”

Lancelot grins back at the tiny Roman. “You are most welcome!”

For Jedediah, seeing Octavius and Lancelot smile at each other is something that he never knew he would get jealous over. But yet here he is, watching carefully and stealing glances at their conversation, all because he…all because he what? Jedediah grimaces at himself. He knows exactly why, and all this time, he has not been able to admit to himself what he now knows to be true. That he’s jealous. And that he’s jealous because he likes Octavius.

There it is, that’s it. He likes Octavius. Jedediah mentally feels as if he wants to beat himself up for taking to long to come to terms with this. And he only now feels terrible about it because…because of how Octavius had wanted to hold his hand. Obviously he wanted affection from Jedediah, and he had failed to give it to him. Obviously Octavius…he had liked Jedediah too.

But now, as Jedediah glances at Octavius and Lancelot forlornly, is it too late…? Is it too late to let Octavius know that he too likes him back? Or has he already moved on, given the way that his lips automatically curl up into a smile as he speaks with Lancelot?

Without a second though, and with a sprinkle of anger boiling in his blood, Jedediah stamps out of his hiding spot and heads straight towards Octavius and the knight. They don’t notice him, not until his hand his on the shoulder of Octavius. And by then, it’s too late for him to change his mind of what to do next.

Jedediah turns Octavius so that they are facing each other. Octavius’s face reflects confusion, surprise, and hesitation, but Jedediah doesn’t see it for long before he closes his eyes and kisses Octavius.

Lancelot’s eyes widen as he watches the scene in front of him unfold. The cowboy had appeared out of nowhere…and now he is kissing the Roman? But wasn’t he, Lancelot, and Octavius sharing chemistry together? Perhaps he had read the situation incorrectly. And if that is the case, then it is alright. One day he shall find his Guinevere, and maybe they’ll be the same size as him.

As the moment drags on way too long for Lancelot’s comfort, he feigns a cough. Startled, the miniatures quickly separate from each other.

Jedediah begins to stammer out an apology, but Octavius stops him. He turns to Lancelot, apologizes, and bids him a fond farewell. Lancelot smiles gently at the miniature, and reciprocates. Then, after nonchalantly grabbing onto Jedediah’s hand,  he slowly begins to walk away.


	42. Violent Octavius Pt. 4

Here's a prompt for you. Like before Octavius has problems with violent urges. After Jed finds out he admits he has violent urges too.

~~~

A small, hardly audible gasp escapes from Octavius’s mouth as his sword gets caught in a target that he was taking out his violence on. Then a bout of Latin swears tumble out into the air as he tries to free his sword from the wood. The wood hugs the metal sword, and does not let it go out of the dent that it created. Octavius sighs.

He is only out here practicing and fighting and using up energy because of the violent tendencies that he has. The violence that he cannot control and needs to escape away from the exhibits so to not hurt anyone else. Especially Jedediah.

Octavius lays the target on the ground, places a foot on it with his hands grasping the sword, and tugs. After a moment of fighting with the wooden target, his sword finally loosens and becomes free. Octavius then stands the target back up. He stares at it for a moment, gazing at the dent, and then he lunges forward to take another hack at it. This time, his sword does not get stuck.

Off to the side, Jedediah is crouching behind a corner that leads up into the room and the small area where Octavius is attempting to hide. This is the third time in one month that he had followed him here. Jedediah was sure that he did not want him to follow him, but nevertheless he did it. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know how he could help.

As of now, the only thing that he can think is that Octavius is sneaking away only to get an extra practice time. But…it probably is not that simple, is it? For if that was the reason, then why would he not want Jedediah to be around? Why would he refuse to let himself be around anyone, for that matter?

So Jedediah continues to watch and examine what Octavius is doing, hoping that either he will be able to find out what he is doing or that something will click together. And if it something that he can help with, he will most definitely help.

Octavius heaves in a breath, and places his sword onto the floor with a soft metal clatter.  Facing a new, more softer target made of fabric, he brings up his fists and then begins to swing at it, desperately trying to tire himself our or wear out his violence. He has been here for a good long hour, and if anything, Jedediah is wondering now where he is. So if he does not work out this brutishness, Jedediah may come wandering around trying to find him. He glances around the room nervously.

Jedediah presses himself against the wall, hiding from the searching eyes of Octavius. Had Octavius expected that he would follow him specifically? Or was he just suspicious that someone, anyone, has followed him and is watching him practice? Jedediah shakes his head. He isn’t even sure if it is practice or not. He tries to think of what it could be, and why Octavius would not want anyone to see him. It strikes him like an arrow, and suddenly it all clicks into place.

Before he can do anything else, Jedediah finds himself running out of his hiding spot towards Octavius, calling out his name. It frightens Octavius, and he jumps, spins around, and holds out the sword that was in his hand. “Oct…” breathes Jedediah.

Octavius drops the sword.”Jedediah…”

Jedediah smiles, trying to calm Octavius down. He reaches a hands out towards him, but Octavius flinches backwards. “It’s okay, I know what’s goin’ on.”

Octavius’s breathing falters. What? How can he know what is going on? And if he truly does…will he think differently of Octavius…?

Jedediah takes in a deep breath. “You’re out here workin’ cuz you get times where you feel real violent…right?”

Octavius slowly nods his head.

“Y-you’re not alone, then. I ain’t sure if you mention, but that happens to me, too.”

“It…it does?”

Jedediah tentatively smiles. “Why d’ya think I like usin’ the dynamite in my diorama?”

Octavius slowly processes all that which Jedediah has told him. “I thought that…”

“I know, yeah. That’s how I make it look, huh? So I ain’t have to go out an’ be alone and do things like this.” he says,  gesturing towards the targets and Octavius’s sword.

A tiny smile crawls onto Octavius’s face. Someone understands. Jedediah understands. And now he does not have to isolate himself. Now he does not have to be alone.


	43. A Birthday Party

M!A: For the rest of the night is Octavius's birthday feast for both giants and the miniatures. You'll get your miniature food, drinks, party hats, cake, ice cream, plates, bowls, cups, bat and pinata with Kahmunrah's face on it. (You can do it as questions or a prompt.)

 

~~~

A large grin fills up Jedediah’s face. “All set?”

Larry nods and gives him a thumbs up. “All set, Jed. You can go get him now.”

Jedediah happily scrambles away from the desk where he and Octavius spend some of their time each night at, and leaves Larry to go retrieve Octavius. They wanted to keep this a secret–at least as much as it could be–so Larry had helped set up. They set up a birthday feast for Octavius, one as large as it may have been in Rome, but with modern birthday delicacies. Hopefully he shall enjoy it.

His heeled cowboy boots clack against the museum floors as Jedediah makes his way over to Octavius’s diorama. If he is not there, then Jedediah can ask about where he went. A sensible place to start the search for Octavius. And hopefully he will find him before Octavius finds their surprise.

Jedediah soon arrives at the diorama room, and clambers up into the Roman diorama. He speaks to the first friendly face that he sees. “Is Octavius around?”

The soldier shakes his head. “He just left. To find you, I believe. Check your diorama before searching more.”

Jedediah smiles genially. “Thanks, boy!”

With a tip of his hat, he weaves his way out of the Roman diorama and goes over towards his own diorama. He searches around, but comes up empty with trying to find a Roman in a Western diorama. So he pulls aside the nearest cowboy for interrogation. “Did Oct come over this way?”

The cowboy points right in front of the diorama. Jedediah peers down, to see Octavius beginning to walk to the exit of the diorama room. “You jus’ missed ‘em,” replies the cowboy. “But he hasn’t gone far yet.”

Jedediah smiles and thanks his friend. He then begins to swiftly get off of his diorama and onto the floor, where Octavius is slowly walking. “Octavius…!” he calls out, hoping to catch his attention and stall his movement.

And thankfully it does. Octavius turns his head, and a smile graces his face when he sees that it was Jedediah who had called for him. He waits until Jedediah is by his side to begin walking again.

Jedediah can barely hold back a grin. “Sorry, I jus’ had to be with you when y'see this.”

Octavius cocks his head to the side. “See what…?”

But Jedediah does not explain any further. So Octavius shakes his head and smiles. They walk together into the main hall of the museum. And when they arrive nearer the desk and where Larry and everyone else is, Jedediah watches with glee as Octavius’s face lights up.

Octavius grabs onto Jedediah’s arm. “Jed, did you plan this…?”

“With Gigantor’s help, course.”

The two miniatures are lifted up onto the desk by Larry, who wishes Octavius a happy birthday. Once they are on the table, Octavius looks around and admires all of the utensils and miniature foods that are on the table. A small laugh escapes his mouth at the sight of the piñata. “Do you not think that to be a bit cruel?” he asks kindly.

Jedediah shakes his head. “Not one bit.”

As the celebration begins and the rest of the dioramas join Octavius and Jedediah, Jedediah offers Octavius a party hat. Octavius laughs, but nevertheless removes his helmet, places it near the computer, and allows Jedediah to secure the party hat upon his head. Jedediah puts his own party hat on top of his cowboy hat.

Laughter and happiness reverberates through the museum. At one point, Octavius pulls Jedediah off to the side before they feast upon cake. He smiles gently at Jedediah’s flushed face, reddened from running around and making sure that everyone is having good time.

Octavius takes Jedediah’s hands in his own. “Thank you for this.”

Jedediah chuckles. “Course, it was my pleasure Oct.”

Octavius then pulls Jedediah into a tight hug. It means a lot to know that even now, years and years after he is but a memory and now a miniature in a museum, that people will still celebrate his birthday and care. That Jedediah cares.


	44. Another Couple

Random angsty prompt!: those two were just hanging out when they see one of Octavius' generals talking in a very affectionate way to a Western redhaired beauty. However, Jed says he doesn't know that woman who is, in fact, a man dressing that way to avoid his friends of knowing his partner is male.

 

~~~

A small yawn escapes Octavius’s mouth, and then he leans his head on Jedediah’s shoulder. Jedediah smiles, and takes Octavius’s helmet out of his hands to lay it off to the side. He then gently pets Octavius’s head with a gloved hand. Jedediah holds back a yawn of his own.

“We should probably start our rounds soon, y'know.”

Octavius slowly shifts his head on Jedediah’s shoulder. “It cannot wait a few minutes?”

A smile grows on Jedediah’s face. “Jus’ a few.”

Octavius yawns again, and after a few minutes, as requested by Jedediah, he stirs. The two of them get up and prepare for their usual daily trip around the museum. Octavius refastens his helmet on. Jedediah stands up and stretches. Once they are all set to go, they begin to walk side-by-side and make their way around the museum.

When they patrol, some days are quiet and calm, while others can be quite eventful. But today seems to be neither. Halfway through their walk, while passing Ahkmenrah’s room, Octavius suddenly halted.

“What is…what is he doing there?” he questions aloud.

Jedediah looks around the hallway. “Who?”

Octavius points towards the direction he is looking, and at two figures that are standing near the doorway. “That is one of my generals. They are not doing anything right now, but…” he pauses. “Who is that woman with him?”

“I ain’t ever seen her ‘round here before…” Jedediah’s tilts his head to the side.

“Shall we try to…get a closer look?”

“You wanna spy on them?” asks Jedediah, a laugh escaping past his lips.

“I-if it improves our knowledge, yes!”

“All right, all right!”

Jedediah pulls Octavius along with him, and the two miniatures slowly and methodically make their way closer to the Roman and the mysterious redhead cowgirl. When they arrive at earshot, both of them gasp, Octavius because of what his general is saying, and Jedediah because he realizes who the redhead is. “T-that ain’t a woman, Oct! That’s one o’ my men!”

“That is…it is?” Octavius is silent for a moment, listening to the intertwining voices of the couple. “I recognize that, yes! It is! But why would they feel the need to dress up like that?”

Jedediah looks over at Octavius, and after a moment, it suddenly clicks. He, like Jedediah, is worried that the wrong person may find out about his orientation and make a large deal of it. Or perhaps he just does not want anyone to yet know. Of course Jedediah knows why he has the need to dress up like that. So Octavius nods his head. “I understand. I wish them both the best.”

“As do I, partner, as do I.”

Octavius smiles. “And it seems we are not alone in this, then.“

Jedediah grabs ahold of Octavius’s hand as they slowly begin to walk away. “It seems that we aren’t, yeah.”


	45. Miniatures Meet Miniatures

If you could, would you like to meet Ant Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) and Wasp (Janet Van Dyne)? And this is for the writer, could you use this as a prompt please.

 

~~~ 

“Jed? Octavius? Where are you guys?” a voice, distinguished as Larry, calls out.

Larry waits a few moments, but hears no response in the room that he is in. He walks into the next room, and tries calling them again, but to no avail. They must be busy. He decides to talk to them later.

Jedediah smiles as Octavius lets out a gentle yawn. They had been peacefully napping, but a voice had woken them both up, though it stopped before they could figure out anything about it. Jedediah runs a hand through his hair and situates his hat back onto it as Octavius rises from slumber.

“Do you know who spoke, Jed?” Octavius sleepily says.

Jedediah shakes his head. “I ain’t sure, boy.”

Octavius rises, and picks up his helmet. “Well, I hope they are all right.”

Before Jedediah is able to get a comforting word out of his mouth, a pair of unfamiliar voices echoed through the vacant room that they are in. Rather, they had thought it to be vacant. Jed slowly turns his head to look in the direction that the sound came from, and then he slowly looks back over at Octavius. Octavius has paused putting on his helmet, for he too heard he voices.

It is not so much hearing voices that surprises the miniatures, but it is that they do not recognize the voices. It does not sound like Larry, or Sacagawea, nor does it sound like Ahkmenrah or Teddy. It is foreign. And at night, it is not good to hear a foreign voice, compared to during the day.

The two miniatures huddle together, deciding on a plan of attack. Should they wait for the strangers to emerge, or should they confront them for being in the museum so late when they shouldn’t be? Before they completely decide, a small human shows up on the surface that the two miniatures had been on.

Jedediah’s eyes widen. “He’s…miniature, Oct! They ain’t just wanderin’ visitors…”

“Let us figure out what is going on, then!” proclaims Octavius.

With that, Octavius and Jedediah emerge from the spot that they had been hiding at. Jedediah raises an eyebrow as they walk towards the man, who has been joined by a woman. “Why do they look like bugs…?” he whispers to Octavius.

Octavius holds in laughter, and shakes his head. “I would say that you can ask about that, but I am sure you will ask anyways.”

Jedediah strides forward. “Are y'all lost or somethin’?” he calls out, “How’d y'get here?”

The woman replies. “I’m not even sure where we are, exactly…”

Octavius tilts his head to the side when they come face to face. “What sort of armor is that? I have never seen such a thing before.”

The man replies this time. “They were uh, given to us. You can call me Ant Man, and this is the Wasp.” He sheepishly rubs the back of his helmet. “Man, we really need to think of better names.”

Jedediah grins. “I’m Jedediah, but y'can call me Jed, an’ this here is Octavius.”

“Sorry if this sounds rude, but uh, where are we?”

“Y'don’t know…?”

The Wasp shakes her head. “We woke up on the floor and…I don’t even know how we got there, or where we were beforehand.”

Octavius and Jedediah exchange glances. Octavius smiles at the two metal-clad heroes. “It was very nice to meet you two, but perhaps we should find Larry–he is the night guard here at the museum–and he should be able to help us figure out what is going on.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Ant Man nods his head.

So the two museum miniatures lead the hero miniatures to the main hall of the museum, where Larry tends to spend most of his time now that he trusts the exhibits not to wreck havoc. But when they arrive and clamber up onto his desk, he is not there.

Jedediah shrugs. “We can jus’ wait! He’ll be here eventually!”

The miniatures find a comfortable spot on the desk, and settle down. “So!” Ant Man says, “This is a museum?”

Octavius nods. “It is, and we are exhibits.”

“We probably already know about you both then, if you’re historical figures?” the Wasp questions.

“Correct, you probably do.”

Jedediah jumps into the conversation. “But we ain’t know you two! Mind sharin’ a few details? Strangers ain’t usually here durin’ the night.”

The Wasp smiles at Jedediah’s enthusiasm. “We can, yes. Let’s see…”


	46. Larry in Disguise

Prompt: Either Jed and Oct wear their modern outfits around their dioramas while on a date or all the exhibits dress as Larry for the Halloween party. You choose which one to do.

 

~~~

Jedediah slaps his leather-gloved hand over Octavius’s mouth to stop him from laughing. Simply doing that action causes a snicker to bloom on his own lips, to which Octavius hushes him as well as he can from behind Jedediah’s hand.

Ahkmenrah rolls his eyes at the miniature’s antics. Why are they laughing at this? It is something that the museum had been planning to do for quite some time. “What is so funny?”

Jedediah grins. “Jus’ that we’re all actually goin’ through with this.”

“Of course we are!” says Octavius. “Who would not wish to go through with dressing up as Larry?”

Octavius takes Jedediah’s silence as his acceptance that there is no one in the museum who would not want to dress as Larry for a day. Ahkmenrah offers his hand down to the miniatures, and they step onto it, for they want to be there when Larry sees everyone dressed up for Halloween as him. Most of the exhibits will just be going about their normal business, but Ahkmenrah, the miniatures, Teddy and Sacagawea, as well as  Attila are all gathering near Larry’s desk so that they can both see his reaction and explain what is going on.

After clambering onto Ahkmenrah’s hand, Jedediah grins. “Lead the way, Ahk!”

So Ahkmenrah quickly makes his way to the main hall of the museum. Octavius straightens out his tie before looking around the museum to survey how their Halloween party has turned out. A smile grows on his face at the sight of the museum decorated in a Halloween theme, and at everyone who passes them dressed up Larry in his night guard attire. He only hopes that Larry will be as amused with the joke as everyone else is. At the very least, Nick is assured to find it amusing out of the two.

When they arrive at the front desk, Ahkmenrah lets the miniatures down onto it. They clamber to the highest part of the desk that they can reach so they may see all of Larry’s reaction, and once they are there, Jedediah takes his miniature flashlight in one hand. Flashing the small beam of light at the rest of the exhibits gathered at the desk, he loses a question, “D'ya know when Larry’s comin’ back?”

Sacagawea gives Jedediah a small smile. “Nick said that he would bring him back in ten minutes, so he should be back soon.”

Jedediah nods, turns towards Octavius, and playfully flicks the light at him. Octavius stifles a laugh and rolls his eyes. “Jedediah, please.”

Jedediah grins, and he and Octavius pass the time quickly with their playful antics. Before they know it, Teddy is hushing them for Larry’s arrival. Anticipation washes through the room as Larry arrives with Nick in tow. At the sight of everyone gathered at the front desk, he drops his keys. Jedediah holds in a snicker as Larry pinches himself.

“Um, what’s uh…going on…?” questions Larry slowly.

Ahkmenrah smiles. “Happy Halloween, Guardian of Brooklyn.”

Laughter bubbles up on Nick’s lips, and Larry gives him a look. “Oh come on,” Nick says, “It’s funny.”

Larry picks his keys back up, and then looks back over at the exhibits. He takes small steps forward, scrutinizing the costumes, until he sees Octavius and Jedediah donning their own “Larry the night guard” costume. He lets out out a single laugh, which causes Nick to laugh even more, subsequently making Larry laugh again. Soon enough, the exhibits are laughing along with Larry and Nick.

After a few solid minutes of laughing, the main hall quiets down once again. Larry gives the exhibits a good-hearted smile.”How funny, guys.”

“It is quite the jest!” pipes in Octavius.

“C’mon Gigantor, that was great!” exclaims Jedediah.

“Yeah, guys, it was good.” Larry pauses for a moment, looking around the museum at all of the museum decorations, and then back at the exhibit’s costume. ”Does anyone wanna tell me who was the mastermind behind this?”


	47. Super Bowl Bonding

Prompt: Jedediah and Octavius watch a video of the super bowl that Larry beings for the exhibits to watch.

 

 

~~~

Octavius stares down into a sea of popcorn. It intimidates him. But Jedediah is by his side, and when next to him, Octavius can conquer anything. The two miniature exchange a knowing look. They both climb down off of the lip of the popcorn bowl, and grab onto ropes that they had fastened around the bowl. Larry had tasked them with bringing the popcorn as a snack for a video they were going to watch, and gosh darn it, they were going to get it there.

Octavius tightens his grip on his half of the rope. He looks over at Jedediah. “Ready?”

Jedediah grins, and flicks his cowboy hat out of his eyes before returning the hand to the rope he was holding onto. “Ready!”

“One, two–”

“PULL, KEMOSABE!”

Jedediah heaves the rope, and Octavius follows suit. It takes a while, but the two partners are able to inch the bowl of popcorn towards where Larry will be playing the video–a football game, he had said. But not just any football game, a video from super bowl. Jedediah reckoned that a bowl that could carry this much popcorn must also be pretty super.

“Great Caesar’s ghost, I am glad that that is over with,” says Octavius when he catches his breath. He may have been pulling harder than necessary to show off.

Jedediah gives him a smile. Octavius smiles back, fiddling with the strings of his cape.

“D'ya think they expect us to share the popcorn?” asks Jedediah.

Octavius laughs. “I do not believe we could eat all of it ourselves. And please, do not think of that as a challenge.”

Jedediah crosses his arms and huffs. “Swear I wasn’t gonna.”

“Sure, sure.” Octavius nods.

The miniatures loiter around for a while, waiting for everyone who is going to watch the video with them to arrive. Ahkmenrah comes with drinks; Sacagawea with blankets. Others make themselves comfortable on the couch and on one of the blankets that was spread out on the floor.

Larry soon arrives with Nick in tow behind him. He fiddles with the TV for a while before letting Nick take over. He wanted to be able to play the video from a computer onto the TV screen. Nick had told him it wasn’t too hard to do, but Larry still had to let him take over. It wasn’t like any of the museum exhibits would be able to figure it out, either.

When Nick has everything set and working, Larry finds the video as a murmur of excitement goes through the exhibits who are gathered to watch it with him. It is everyone’s first time watching a football game, save Nick and Larry. Once Larry finds the video, he clicks on it and lets it load. After most of it is loaded, he clicks play, and joins Nick and the other exhibits.

Octavius and Jedediah, seated together near the popcorn so they can enjoy the fruits of their labor, watch the TV flash to life with the image of a field, and two groups of men, with others loitering on the sidelines. Jedediah passes some of the popcorn to Octavius, who thanks him with a smile. They exchange quiet comments about the game, what they think is going on, and who seems to be winning.

At one point, Octavius takes off his helmet, and Jedediah, noticing, cheekily rustles his hair with a gloved hand. The unexpected touch startles Octavius, but he laughs and pushes Jedediah’s hand away, cheeks pink from embarrassment and laughter.

Jedediah grins. It’s moments like these that he cherishes.


End file.
